


Meeting the family

by razzy89



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzy89/pseuds/razzy89
Summary: Rosy Trevelyan and Cullen meet each other's family's, also meeting old friends. Part one and two take place before Tresspasser, while part three is after. I also have this in fanfiction under username razzy89. I own nothing.





	1. Meeting the family Part 1

The last rift had been closed at the Exalted Plains,and Rosy quickly put her bow away as she,Varric,Dorian,and Cassandra

headed back to the Inquisition's camp.

"So inquisitor...what will be the first thing you do when we get back to Skyhold?" joked Varric

"Why do you even ask? She'll go directly to the Commanders's office!" said Dorian,also teasing

Rosy had not heard what they had said,she was distracted. Ever since she had gotten that letter,she didn't know what she

was going to do,or how she was going to tell him. The only person who she had told,or written,about her relationship was

with her brother, Jason. The last letter from him was different, it said that their parents had heard of the rumors and

were moving quickly to engage her to the Prince of Starkhaven. The part that made her feel better was that Jason had finished

the letter saying 'I will head to Skyhold soon, I have missed you a lot'

"Rosy?" asked Cassandra, who was aware of the situation "Are you all right?"

"What?" Rosy quickly asked, then stopped turned to see her companions who looked at her, concerned

"I'm fine, just tired" she added, then sighed.

"Got the Commander in mind do you? That is why she is distracted, she misses him!" yelled Dorian, then both him and Varric

laughed.

"Hawke used to look that way when she was away from Blondie for too long" Varric said, still laughing

"I hardly see how that is any of your business!" scolded Cassandra, even though she had always been curious about Hawke and

her mage lover.

"It's all right Cassandra" interrupted Rosy, she added "I'm not the only one missing someone after all!"

The four of them laughed, Rosy feeling better about what was happening to her. She looked at Cassandra, who told her that

things always had a strange way of working out. The young rogue then started leading them back to the Inquisition's camp.

'I would be lost without them' Rosy thought 'As long as my friends are with me, I will be fine'

 

* * *

 

Cullen leaned his head back after he sat, and closed his eyes. He had just read the report that said that there were no more rifts had been

spotted. He sighed, his office hadn't been this quiet in such a long time, he opened his eyes and looked at the door in front of his desk

'she'll be back soon' he thought, then closed his eyes again and smiled. He couldn't stop thinking of the dream he had the night before, a

dream that had kept him daydreaming that day. Both Josephine and Leliana noticed that he was more relaxed, and kept teasing him during

their meeting. After their meeting, he quickly gave orders for his troops to go and help the people that King Alistar had sent to rebuild

Haven, then went to his office as he read the report that the spymaster had given him.

"Come in" said Cullen, opening his eyes and standing up after hearing a knock in the door.

A young man came in through the right door. He was tall, had light skin, had short black hair, and grey eyes, he wore robes and had a staff

with him.

"Commander" the young man spoke, then added "My name is Jason Trevelyan"

Cullen looked at him, Rosy had told him of Jason, and about how close the two of them were, and how heartbroken she was when he

was taken to the circle.

"The Inquisitor isn't here..." Cullen begin to say, but Jason interrupted

"I know, I waited for her to leave because I wanted to talk with you"

Cullen looked at him, surprised. He didn't know that Rosy had told Jason of their relationship.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Cullen, after a somewhat short silence.

"About you...and my sister" replied Jason, shocked at Cullen's reaction to his answer, he continued "We have been writing each other ever

since she became the Inquisitor. She writes to our parents too, but...doesn't tell them everything. Commander, I know what is going

on between you and my sister"

"I love her" Cullen assured him "I have been in love with her since I first saw her"

"I know Commander" agreed Jason "I remember how you looked at her just before the Conclave"

Cullen remembered that day at Haven. He was training the troops when a carriage arrived 'another noble' he thought, looking at the carriage.

The carriage's door opened, and a woman came out, she had light skin, short black hair, and grey eyes, she turned towards the carriage and took

a bow out. As she equipped her bow and arrows, a young mage came out.

"I remember you" whispered Cullen, the young mage that he had seen that day with Rosy was her brother.

"I'm glad you do" said Jason, he continued "I have missed Rosy dearly, she is the only one in my family with who I have been close to. We are

the third and fourth children, my future was defined when I was sent to the Circle, but Rosy's wasn't. The rebellion put my future in an unknown

course, but my sister was promised to the Chantry shortly before we went to Haven."

"She told me about that, but she said that it all changed when she became the Inquisitor" Cullen agreed, he added "She also told me that she

didn't want to join the Chantry"

"Rosy has always been a bit of a rebel" laughed Jason "When the Circles rebelled, she helped a lot of mages escape. Our parents were furious"

"I thought that the templars at the Ostwick Circle offered little resistance" Cullen stated

"Most of them" Jason revealed "a few of them fought, but the others helped us escape"

Both men laughed, Jason walked in front of the desk, and stood directly in front of Cullen

"But I didn't come to talk about what happened during my time at the Circle" reaffirmed Jason "All I want to know is what your intentions

are with my sister"

Cullen stopped laughing, and a shocked expression came to his face, he had not thought about the future of his relationship with Rosy. The

two of them were in love, but hadn't discussed what would come.

"I had a dream last night..." Cullen sighed, and continued "I was in an open plain,the grass was beneath our feet. I was holding Rosy, then

I heard a voice. I saw a little girl...she called me papa. As I let go of Rosy to carry her, I noticed that Rosy was pregnant"

"Was Rosy happy in your dream?" asked Jason.

"She was" answered Cullen, and looked directly at Jason, who was smiling.

There was a silence, Cullen was a bit uncomfortable about the fact that a mage was questioning him. Although his opinion on mages had changed,

he found the situation in his office ironic.

"I have heard of you,Commander" Jason told him,he kept on "Not through the inquisition,but of your life before. You were a templar, first at

Ferelden,then at Kirkwall"

Cullen felt like Jason was judging him, but Jason continued "I don't care what you have done in your past Commander. You did what your duty

was and I admire you for that. You are a good man and Rosy is deeply in love with you, just as you are with her. I want nothing more than her

to be happy, but be sure that if you hurt her..."

"You'll make me regret it?" asked Cullen

"No...I'll just stop her from stabbing you in your sleep" joked Jason.

Both men laughed, and after a while, Jason said, smiling

"Come Commander! let's grab a drink at the tavern"

"I'm sorry, but I must decline. I still have much work to do" Cullen answered.

"Your loss then!" laughed Jason, then added "I'll see you around"

Jason left, closing the door behind him. Cullen stood behind his desk all that time, frozen. That was the first time he had encountered any of

Rosy's family, and somehow, he thought that things had gone well with Jason. Although Jason had acted with a very serious attitude towards him

at first, at the end he had been friendly. As for Jason, he was glad that Rosy had found her happiness, but he knew things would not be so

simple, especially with what their parents were doing, yet he promised himself that he would help Rosy, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

Jason and Cullen became quick friends during the time that Rosy was gone. Jason was a very easy going and generous man who started helping

the injured at Skyhold as soon as he had first spoken with the Commander. Jason felt right at home upon meeting Rosy's friends, who made him

feel welcome. At night, he was found at the tavern, drinking with Bull and his chargers. Jason also spent most of his time flirting with Leliana.

A few weeks after Jason's arrival, Leliana called for a meeting after receiving a report. She met up with Cullen and Josephine at the war

room after having lunch with the Inquisitor's brother.

"Jason is certainty something,isn't he?" asked Josephine, as Leliana entered the room.

"Yes" answered Leliana, she continued "After today's flirting, he asked me about the Queen of Ferelden"

"I heard she had returned to Denerim ,after finding what she was looking for" interrupted Cullen

"Yes, thanks to the Inquisitor who allowed me to send her help her, she went back to cure her husband" replied Leliana

"And how is the King?" Cullen asked.

"Juli wrote me, she told me everything was fine" replied Leliana

"Leliana, how many times have I told you to not call her that! She is the Queen of Ferelden!" Josephine insisted.

"You have insisted as many times as she and the King have told me to not be so formal with them" Leliana laughed, she added

"Anyway,this is not why I called this meeting"

Leliana gave her report to Cullen, who read it. After reading it, a smile came to Cullen's face. Leliana continued as he handed Josephine

the report

"Jason doesn't know"

"The inquisitor is a day away!" yelled Josephine.

"She is?!" asked Jason, as the door of the war room opened, he came in, embarrassed

"Jason...why were you spying?" asked Josephine

"I didn't mean to" answered Jason "I was waiting outside for the spymaster, I wanted to hear more of the Hero of Ferelden. I just got

curious"

"Well..." said Cullen, patiently "it's not like we were going to keep this to ourselves. I would have told him after our meeting"

"Getting along with your brother in law Commander?" teased Leliana

"And just in time too!" said Jason.

Josephine and Leliana looked at Jason, confused. Jason turned to Cullen and asked "You haven't told them?"

"Told us what?" asked Josephine

"Tomorrow is the Inquisitor's birthday" answered Cullen, and turned to see them

"Maker!" panicked Josephine "Why didn't any of you tell me? Now I have to hurry and prepare a banquet!"

"Don't worry Josephine" Jason reassured her "Cullen and I have it all planned out"

"You do?" asked Josephine

"Yes" replied Cullen,he continued "We have a surprise birthday party ready for her return. She also doesn't know that Jason is here"

"Well, she is in for a surprise" laughed Leliana.

"All right then" Josephine whispered, feeling relieved.

"Our job is to intercept the Inquisitor at the bridge and lead her to the tavern" Cullen told them.

"But Commander..." began to say Josephine, but Leliana interrupted

"Leave it alone Josie...at least all is handled"

"And it is!" yelled Jason, happily, then looked at Leliana "Come my dear spymaster! Tell me more of the Queen of Ferelden"

Leliana left the war room with Jason, with Josephine following. Cullen remained in the war room, looking at the report and at the map.

He sighed, remembering his dream as he closed his eyes and scratched his neck. He opened his eyes, took the report, and went back to his office.

'One more day' he thought, and smiled. He had missed her, and finally she was coming back.

 

* * *

 

Rosy, Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian hurried to Skyhold, stopping at the encampment outside to clean themselves. After all, one of the first things

Rosy did every time they came back to Skyhold was go to Cullen's office, and she did not want to smell bad or look dirty when he saw her. She

had made a habit of stopping at the encampment outside Skyhold to take a bath, something for which she was highly teased whenever she took

Dorian, Sera, Bull, or Varric with her.

After all four of them finished cleaning themselves, they made their way to Skyhold. As they approached, they saw that they were being welcomed

back by Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen at bridge. They got off their horse when they arrived, with Cullen helping Rosy. Once she was on the ground, the two of them

hugged.

"I missed you" Rosy whispered in his ear, and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too" said Cullen, placing his forehead in hers.

"I think the two of you should get a room" joked Dorian, as he, Varric, Cassandra, Josephine and Leliana went into Skyhold, taking the horses.

After they were gone, Cullen let go of her, still looking directly in her eyes. Then only holding on to her hands ,he said

"I have two surprises for you"

"What have you been planning for me Commander?" teased Rosy.

Cullen let go of one of her hands, and still holding her other hand, led her inside Skyhold. He took her to the throne room, leading her to her

chambers. They went through the door, and started going upstairs. Suddenly, Cullen stopped her, stood behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes.

"What are you...?" tried to ask Rosy, but Cullen interrupted

"You'll see,let's just keep going"

They kept going up the stairs, slowly. Cullen behind her, leading her in front of her bed. He took his hands off her face and said

"Happy Birthday,Rosy"

Rosy opened her eyes, and saw a blue sapphire dress in her bed, while in the floor there were a pair of black shoes. She approached the bed, and picked

up the dress.

"Cullen..." Rosy said and turned to see him "It's beautiful! You shouldn't..."

Cullen quickly pressed his lips against hers, and held her as he kissed for a while, then Cullen pulled away, he whispered

"Try it on"

"Are you that eager to get it off me Commander?" teased Rosy.

"Kind of" answered Cullen, blushing, then added "But I still have one more surprise for you. I'll wait for you downstairs"

Cullen left, and Rosy quickly changed. She wondered what the big mystery was, the only people that knew about her birthday were Cullen, Cassandra, and

Dorian. After she finished putting on her shoes, she went downstairs, Cullen was waiting for her in front of the throne.

"You're beautiful!" sighed Cullen upon seeing her, then came to her and took her hand.

"Cullen, what's this all about?" Rosy asked him.

"You'll see" replied Cullen, smiling at her.

Rosy smiled back and nodded, then Cullen began to lead her to the tavern. They walked ,slowly, and arrived. Cullen opened the door and led her

inside.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled, and began clapping their hands.

"Than..." began to thank Rosy, then saw him "Jason?"

Jason approached her, then said "Happy Birthday sister!"

Rosy quickly hugged Jason, who hugged her back.

"When did you get here?" asked Rosy, ending the embrace.

"A few weeks ago" answered Jason, he added "I missed you"

"I missed you too" replied Rosy, with Cullen still behind her

"We'll talk later Rosy" laughed Jason "I'm sure that the Commander wants you for himself tonight"

"Jason..." Rosy whispered, shocked

"It's all right" joked Jason "Your spymaster is a beautiful woman after all"

Jason left, and went to sit with Leliana and Varric. Rosy turned to Cullen, who whispered

"He has been flirting with her since he's been here"

Rosy placed her hands on his shoulders, then kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

Cullen took one of her hands, and led her to a table. They sat with Cassandra, Dorian, Bull and Cole.

"Nice dress Rosy" joked Dorian.

"Stop it Dorian!" scolded Cassandra "she looks very nice"

"What?" asked Dorian and continued "all I keep wondering is how you would look like in it"

"I wouldn't look nice,I wouldn't feel like myself" whispered Cole ,looking at Cassandra, he added

"You would look very pretty Cassandra"

"Thank you?" Cassandra stuttered

"So Inquisitor...who was that?" asked Dorian.

"My brother Jason" answered Rosy.

"He's attractive!" Dorian smirked,looking at Cassandra

"Watch it!" said Bull.

"What? I was telling Cassandra" Dorian assured "He seems to be her type"

"Actually, his type is Leliana" Bull told him.

"Tough luck Cassandra" joked Dorian.

"Yes,I have tough luck" replied Cassandra,and left.

After a while, Bull and Dorian left. Rosy and Cullen stayed at the table, watching everyone enjoy the party.

"I should just ask her, I'm sure they'll talk tomorrow" said Cole, breaking the silence of their table, looking at Cullen. Both turned to him,

Cole added "Ask her, she'll say yes, do it before it starts to rain"

"Rosy...well...um "began to say Cullen, but Rosy took his hand. Cullen looked up at her, meeting her eyes, he sighed "let's go to the

garden"

Rosy nodded her head, and got up from her seat. Cullen did the same, then held her. To their surprise, everyone was busy enjoying the

party that no one noticed they were leaving. They stepped out of the tavern, and went to the garden. The two of them sat in one of the benches,

and Rosy rested her head in Cullen's shoulder as he held her. Both sighed, and stayed still for a while, listening to the crickets chirping, and to the

wind blowing. Rosy closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I had a dream shortly after you left" said Cullen, breaking the silence. Rosy stood up and looked at him in the eyes, he kept going "We were in

an open plain. I was holding you, then I heard a voice. It was a little girl, she called me papa. As I let you go to carry her, you were pregnant"

Rosy looked at him, smiling. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek, she asked "Do you ever picture us like that?"

"Before my dream, no" answered Cullen "But now I can't stop thinking about it"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, then whispered into her ear "I love you, and I want to be with you always"

Rosy closed her eyes for a while, then broke away as she opened them. Locking her eyes on Cullen's, she asked

"When did Jason arrive?"

"A few days after you left" replied Cullen.

"He is the only one in my family that knows about us" sighed Rosy, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Cullen questioned her, as he placed his hand on her cheek and turned her to see him.

"Cullen..." Rosy began "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. It's just that...my brother's last letter..."

"What is it?" asked Cullen.

"My parents have heard the rumors about us, and they don't like it at all. Jason told me that they are trying to engage me to the Prince of

Starkhaven"

Cullen stood up, and breathing heavily, punched the wall.

"Cullen?" asked Rosy, coming behind him, and placing her hands on his shoulders. He turned to see her, then said, angrily

"I should have never fallen in love with you!"

"Cullen..." tried to say Rosy, but Cullen interrupted

"I should have expected this! You're nobility! I was never good enough for you!"

"But you are!" Rosy raised her voice,she added "I don't care what my parents thinks about us. I want to be with you, and if they don't agree,then

they're they ones that will be missing out on their grandchildren"

Cullen chuckled, then looked at her, touching her cheek, Rosy continued

"Besides, Jason seems to have liked you"

"I'm sorry" sighed Cullen "I must tell you, it was strange to be interrogated by a mage"

"Wait what?" asked Rosy,confused.

Cullen told her about his conversation when he first met Jason, he finished by saying

"He told me he wanted you to be happy, no matter what that meant, and that if he could do anything to help us, he would"

"I love you,Cullen" whispered Rosy, as her forehead came to rest in his.

"I love you too" Cullen whispered back, then kissed her as it began to rain.

The rain poured on both of them, quickly, as both of them smiled. They broke away from their kiss and ran inside the throne room, laughing.

"It seems the two of you got a little wet" interrupted Vivienne, approaching them

"I was just in my way to the tavern, I though I would visit you for your birthday, darling, and was on my way to the tavern, but I guess that you two

decided to disappear"

"Thanks for the thought,your Grace,but I don't think that will be necessary" Rosy assured the mage, knowing she was making a huge effort by going.

"Darling, there is no need to be so formal" sighed Vivienne "Then I'll leave the two of you to your fun. By the way, Happy Birthday Inquisitor"

"Thank you Vivienne" Rosy thanked her, then the mage began to walk away.

"I think..."Rosy began to say, then turned to Cullen "We should go to change our wet clothes"

"Just change?" teased Cullen.

"Thinking about making your dream come true Commander?" Rosy asked.

"Someday, but not just yet" replied Cullen, and kissed her.

The two of them broke the kiss, then went into her chamber, and spent the night together.

 

* * *

 

"Morning lovebirds!" Jason greeted Rosy and Cullen, as they approached him after coming out of her chamber.

"Hi Jason" Rosy said, as she and Cullen sat.

"Sleep well, Commander?" joked Jason.

"Jason..." whispered Rosy, but Jason interrupted, whispering

"What? It's not like I didn't know you two were sleeping together" He added "All right, you don't have to tell me"

Jason laughed, he continued "I just want to wish you both the best"

"Thank you, Jason" Cullen replied, as he grabbed Rosy's hand.

"Commander...can I please borrow my sister?" asked Jason, he joked "I'll give her back to you when we finish talking"

Rosy looked at him, then nodded her head, telling him "We'll talk when we finish breakfast"

The three of them ate, quietly. They were later joined by Sera, Cassandra, Josephine, Varric, and Leliana, who quickly sat by Jason, and the three of

them began to talk about Varric's next upcoming books. After their long talk, everyone began to leave, until Rosy and Jason were the only ones remaining.

"I'm really proud of you, Rosy" Jason told her "You've done good"

"Thanks Jason" replied Rosy, then asked "How is your project along the Free Marchers coming?"

"It's going great" answered Jason "Those of us who didn't want to take place in the war decided to join together and spread along the Free Marchers.

We mages have been teaching children that were not sent to the circle, while our templar companions make sure that neither of us do something we might

regret. The Circles have their place after all, but I believe that the should be used for mages that don't have a place to go. Many of these children

have a loving family, and they don't deserve to be separated from them. Anyways,it's a project that I think could work"

After a brief silence, Jason continued "I spoke with the visiting Divine,she doesn't completely agree with my plan. The two of us only agree on the

restoration of the Circles, at least that's a start" he paused "I'm going to Denerim once I leave Skyhold, I'm pretty sure That King Alistar and Queen

Julissa will support my idea...or at least it's what Leliana thinks"

Rosy started laughing, with Jason also laughing, he asked "What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing, then asked "So...what is going on between you and Leliana, Jason?"

"Hopefully the same as what is happening between you and your Commander" answered Jason, he added "She is an attractive woman, and I really like her"

"Good for you Jason" Rosy told him.

"Thank you sister" Jason told her, blushing.

"So..." started to say Rosy "How long will you be staying?"

"Rosy..." sighted Jason, he continued "I received a letter a few days ago, from our parents. They're on their way"

Rosy's smile faded, and a worried look came to her face, as well as Jason's.

"I don't care what happens Rosy, I want you to be happy. It is quite obvious that you and Cullen are in love, and I will help you. You both have my

support" Jason encouraged her.

Rosy smiled slightly "Thank you brother" she whispered.

"According to Leliana, they should be here within three weeks" confirmed Jason, then whispered "And you're welcome"

Rosy started giggling, not believing that Jason was falling in love with her spymaster. Then, the two of them saw Varric coming back to the throne room,

and Jason called him over to sit with them.

"So...will the great author Varric Tethras like to tell me about Hawke?" asked Jason, as Varric sat.

"I thought you said you read my book" chuckled Varric.

"I did!" confirmed Jason "I just wanted to know more about the mage that stood up to the templars. I heard she came to help you, sister"

"She did" Rosy agreed.

"Where is she now?" asked Jason.

"She said she was going to report something for us to the Wardens" answered Varric.

"And what of her lover? Did you meet him Rosy?" Jason questioned.

"No, he didn't come with her" interrupted Varric "But I'm sure that the two of them are together at this moment"

"Good" sighted Jason "I do not agree with what he did, but the war was long coming. What about her brother?"

"With the Wardens, those that didn't go crazy followed the orders of the Hero of Ferelden, and have been helping the Free Marches" answered Varric.

"I'm going to meet up with them at Kirkwall soon to coordinate relief efforts"

"When will you leave?" asked Rosy

"In a few days, might stop at Denerim to see an old friend" answered Varric "Just waiting for our Divine to leave first"

There was a silence, and after a while, Rosy got up.

"I'll see you both later"

Rosy left, and went to the battlements. She stood there for a while, with her eyes closed, feeling the cool wind blow in her face.

"Rosy" said Cullen, from behind her.

Rosy opened her eyes, and turned around

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"Cullen..." answered Rosy "My parents are on their way"

Cullen held her, then whispered in her ear "Everything is going to be all right, we'll get through this"

 

* * *

 

By the time Kate and Aidan Trevelyan arrived to Skyhold, most of Rosy's companions had already left. The only ones that were still there were

Cole, Cassandra, and Blackwall. Their carriage was welcomed at the bridge, by both their children, and led inside of the castle. The two of them got off the

carriage, and looked at Rosy and Jason.

"Rosy..." said Aidan, looking at both with his gray eyes, his black hair was shorter, he also had light skin and was a bit taller than Jason, he loved

the bow, and had taught Rosy how to use it

"You look well"

"I'm glad the two of you are well too" Rosy told them.

As for Kate, she had long, black hair, blue eyes, and was a bit shorter than Rosy, she also had light skin and was thin, she loved her children dearly and

wanted to see them happy. Not one of them did or said anything for a while, only looked at each other. Then, Jason said

"Mother, father, come. You two must be hungry"

Jason then led their parents to the throne room, where Josephine was waiting near the table in which the Trevelyans would sit.

"Lady and Lord Trevelyan. Welcome to Skyhold" Josephine greeted them "I'm Ambassador Montilyet"

"We have heard much of your family, Lady Montilyet" Kate told her " it's very nice to meet you"

"Thank you, my lady" replied Josephine

"How is Lord Montilyet?" asked Aidan.

"He is doing well, thank you for asking" replied Josephine, as the servants brought the food "I'm afraid I must excuse myself. There are a few things

that I must see to"

"Of course, Lady Montilyet" Kate told her, and Josephine went back to her office.

"Jason. I thought you were in Starkhaven" said Aidan, after an uncomfortable, long silence.

"Well, I wanted to see Rosy, so I came here after I left Starkhaven" answered Jason.

"And did you deliver the letter to the Prince like we told you to?" asked Aidan.

"Yes" lied Jason.

"Jason...are you lying?" demanded Kate.

"Actually... I never went to Starkhaven, curiosity got the best of me and I read your letter. I came directly to Skyhold to speak with Rosy. I do not

agree with what you are trying to do" revealed Jason.

Rosy looked at him, confused, Jason told her "The letter was a confirmation of your engagement to Sebastian Vael"

Aidan stood up, angrily, he said "Your sister is going to do what we tell her to, no matter what!"

"But I won't!" Rosy stood up, also angry "I will not marry him!"

"So it's true" began to say Aidan "The rumors of you and your commoner Commander are true"

"Rosy, you have to marry him. It's for your own good" advised Kate.

"I won't" protested Rosy "I'm old enough to choose what life I want for myself, and I want to be happy"

"Mother, father, the Commander is a good man and loves Rosy dearly" Jason assured them, he continued "You both have been trying to control Rosy.

You first promised her to the Chantry, and now you are trying to promise her to a man she doesn't know. Let her choose"

"We are not discussing this anymore!" said Aidan, loudly, and turned to Rosy "You will do as we tell you or you can forget about us"

"Fine!" Rosy told him, and left to her chamber, with Kate following behind her.

Cullen was entering the throne room, when she saw Rosy leave. He turned to see Jason and their father, who was standing up.

"You will convince her to do as we tell her! Or you can forget about us too! "yelled Aidan.

"Like you forgot about me when I was taken by the circle! " Jason yelled back "The only one that visited me was Rosy! She stood by me and helped

me when neither of you did! And I will not turn my back one her! She deserves to be happy! "

Jason walked away, and approached Cullen. Both men then went to the garden, as Aidan looked at them, and sat back down. He kept breathing heavily, then

started to calm down.

"Lord Trevelyan? " asked Leliana, as Aidan looked up to her, she added "May I?"

"Of course" sighed Aidan

"I'm Leliana, my Lord I'm..." began to say Leliana, but Aidan interrupted

"The left hand of the Divine. I have heard of you, spymaster"

"Then allow me to cut right to the chase" Leliana replied "According to Queen Julissa, once the Inquisition ends, King Alistar will offer our Commander

a position in his court"

"That will not stop him from being a commoner, Lady Leliana" Aidan objected

"And if you didn't have a title, Lord Trevelyan, who would you be?" asked Leliana,she continued "A title can be earned by working hard, but can be easily

lost. Most nobles started out as commoners once" she stood up, and added "Please think about what I have said, some things are more important that a

nobility title"

Leliana left, and Aidan sighed loudly. He got up and went inside Rosy's chamber, quietly.

Rosy went into her chamber, with her mother following, and threw herself in her bed, sobbing. Kate sat with her,and stroking her daughter's hair, told her

"It's all right, Rosy. Everything will be fine"

Rosy kept crying, then turned to see Kate.

"I don't want to marry him, mother" Rosy cried.

Kate wiped her daughter's tears, then asked after Rosy lowered her gaze

"You really fell in love, didn't you?"

"Yes" whimpered Rosy "I'm in love with my Commander"

"Tell me about him" said Kate, and Rosy looked up, her mother was slightly smiling

"He is a great man mother. He used to be a templar, but left the order to join the inquisition" Rosy told her,then added "I felt drawn to him the first

time I met him, and my feelings for him kept growing stronger as each day passed. He..."

"Does he feel the same for you?" asked Kate

"Yes" stated Rosy.

"And you are sure that he isn't just using you to become a noble?" asked Kate.

"I'm sure" replied Rosy "He has no patience for nobility"

Kate chuckled, then Rosy slightly laughed, she added

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes" replied Kate "Then again, you didn't exactly grow as a proper lady should have, especially since you became fascinated with bows"

Both women laughed, Kate continued "I know you have always found your own way, Rosy, and I also know that you deserve to be happy..."

"But?" asked Rosy

"We both want what's best for you" interrupted Aidan, who had heard almost everything.

"Father..." began to say Rosy ,but Aidan interrupted

"We want to be sure you will be all right, and a marriage with a commoner won't ensure your future"

"That will just make things more exciting" joked Rosy.

Aidan laughed,then said

"You were never one to take on things the way our family has. You have always made your own way, and done the right thing. This place is the perfect

example"

"Father..." tried to say Rosy, but Aidan interrupted

"I want to speak with him, with your Commander"

"Where is Jason?" asked Kate

"He ran into someone, then went out one of the doors in the throne room" explained Aidan.

"Then he must be at the garden" said Rosy.

"Take your father to the Commander, I'll look for your brother" Kate told Rosy.

Rosy nodded her head, and all three of them left the chamber. Rosy led her mother to the garden's door, then took her father to Cullen's office, which was

empty.

"He's not here" said Rosy, then asked "Who did Jason run into in the throne room?"

"Tall, blonde, was wearing armor" answered Aidan.

"That was commander Cullen" laughed Rosy.

"So...he must be in the garden...talking with your mother" chuckled Aidan.

Rosy nodded her head, laughing. Then left with Aidan to the garden.

Jason led Cullen to the garden after arguing with this father, then both sat at a bench near the room where the eluvian was. After a long silence, Jason asked

"I heard that the mage from the Empress' court helped you"

"Yes,she did" answered Cullen

"Where is she?" asked Jason

"She disappeared a few days after Rosy returned from Haven" Cullen replied,and after a short silence, said "Seems like things didn't go well"

"You're right, they didn't" whispered Jason "Then again, neither of us thought they would"

Both men chuckled, then saw that someone had approached them.

"Mother" said Jason, standing up, with Cullen following

"Jason..." began to sat Kate, then asked "Who is your friend?"

"This is Commander Cullen" Jason answered "Commander, this is Rosy's and my mother, Kate Trevelyan"

"It is wonderful to meet you Commander, I've heard so much about you" smiled Kate

"Thank you, Lady Trevelyan..." Cullen stammered,nervous

"Don't worry about my judgment, Commander" Kate assured Cullen, then continued "I want Rosy to be happy, and I will help you both. My husband, however, wants to

speak with you"

Cullen froze, he never thought he'll end up in such a situation, Jason told him "Just say the truth, and you'll be fine"

Cullen turned to see him "Well, that doesn't make me feel better"

Kate giggled, remembering how Aidan used to be just as shy as Cullen was when they met. Aidan was the second son of the Trevelyans, and stood to inherit his

parents title after his older brother was sent to the circle, as for his younger sister,she married a noble family from Ferelden after the war with Orlais.

Kate herself hadn't been born a noble, but was the daughter of a wealthy merchant in Ostwick, and somewhat of a troublemaker. She met Aidan when she broke into

the Trevelyan Estate, and he helped her escape when his parents caught her. They officially met a few weeks later, at the market, but Aidan kept shaking and was

nervous when she approached him, and both became inseparable since then.

"You will do well, Commander. I'm sure of it" Kate agreed

"Thank you,Lay Trevelyan. I really hope so" sighed Cullen

By then, Jason waved his hand, and both Kate and Cullen turned around. Rosy and Aidan approached them after greeting Mother Giselle, Rosy then proceeded to

introduce both men "Father, this is Commander Cullen. Commander, this is my father, Aidan Trevelyan"

Both men shook hands, as Aidan looked closely at him. After both of them let go, Jason interrupted "Mother, sister...let's go find something sweet!"

"I almost forgot..." stated Kate "I bought you both chocolates from home. Let's find them"

Rosy nodded her head, and turned, smiling at Cullen. She then left with her mother and brother. Once they were gone, both men sat on the bench, and looked towards

the garden.

"Is it true?" finally asked Aidan, after a silence "Did you really meet the King of Ferelden before the blight?"

"Yes" replied Cullen "We both trained for the templars many years ago"

"Were the two of you friends?" asked Aidan

"Yes, before he was recruited for the Grey Wardens" answered Cullen

"Do you keep in touch?" asked Aidan

"No" said Cullen

There was another silence, then Aidan said "Once the Inquisition ends, what are your plans for the future?"

"Divine Victoria has given me land in Ferelden" replied Cullen, he continued "I have begun constructing a clinic for templars so they can fight against their

lyrium addiction"

"I assume you aren't taking lyrium then?" asked Aidan, turning to see him

"No, I stopped when I joined the inquisition" answered Cullen, also turning to see him.

Aidan was relieved to hear this, he had seen people lose their minds to lyrium, and was happy someone was doing something to help them. He realized from the way

Cullen was acting that he was nervous. Aidan chuckled, remembering how nervous he was when he met Kate's parents, she had always been more confident,

more daring, and was always getting in trouble.

"Lord Trevelyan..." Cullen said, interrupting his chain of thought, he continued "I love Rosy, and I'll always take care of her"

"Is she involved in your plans for the future?" asked Aidan

"I want to marry her, Lord Trevelyan" answered Cullen

Aidan laughed, then said "Rosy has always been so much like Kate. My wife used to get into so much trouble when we were young, and used to drag me along with her"

he sighed, then continued "When we got married, everything became pregnant, and later had our twins, Dawn and Henry. After I inherited my

father's title, Jason was born,and later Rosy. Dawn has married a noble in Orlais, and Henry is set to inherit everything after I die, neither Jason or Rosy will inherit

anything from the Trevelyans. Jason, however, has a plan, and I'm sure that he'll do well if his plan works, it has a lot of support after all. As for Rosy, she has always

been hard headed and stubborn, and has always done things her way, as her mother did at that age" Aidan stood, he kept going "I have engaged Rosy to Sebastian

Vael, they are set to marry once the Inquisition is over. I thought I was doing the best for my daughter by doing this, but now, I'm having second thoughs" he turned

to Cullen "You are a good man, while the Prince of Starkhaven has lost his way. He wants to avenge the death of the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall under the guise that

he's bringing justice, in doing so, he's losing his people. I now realize that my daughter's future with him will be uncertain, but a future with you will be more

ensured, and less dangerous. Still, I have given my word, and cannot break it"

Cullen stood, and Aidan continued "The only way to break it off is if you marry her before the Inquisition ends. The Prince will not move against either of you as

long as the Divine supports you during the Inquisition's time. Afterwards, I'm sure that if he moves against you, the King of Ferelden will help you"

"Lord Trevelyan..." tried to say Cullen "Thank you"

"I will support your clinic, Commander. My daughter's happiness is more important to me now than any title" Aidan assured him.

Both men shook hands, then let go. Aidan added "We should go join my wife and children before they finish the chocolates"

"Thank you, Lord Trevelyan, but I must decline. I must meet up with my troops" Cullen told him, and left.

Aidan also left, and met up with his family in the throne room. They were later joined by Leliana, and Jason also told his parents about his relationship with the

Inquisition's spymaster. The four of them talked until it was a little after midnight, then everyone retired to each of their chambers.

Rosy waited for about an hour after her parents had retired, and went to Cullen's office. As for Cullen, after speaking with Aidan, left to his office and

wrote to Varric, asking the dwarf to help him find an engagement ring. He sent the letter, then met with his men. He went back to his office shortly after it got

dark, and went up to his bedroom. He got ready to go to sleep, but wasn't able to.A little after midnight, he heard one of the doors, and stood quickly. He looked towards

the ladder and saw Rosy coming up. She stood in front of him, and he quickly held her, kissing her forehead. Rosy hugged him,then said

"My parents liked you"

Both laughed, then stopped their hug, and sat on the bed. Cullen held her hands, then asked "Did they like Leliana?"

"Yes" Rosy giggled, as she put one of her hands in Cullen's shoulders

"How long will they be staying?" asked Cullen

"Just a few days, they want to visit my sister too" answered Rosy, she added "My brother will leave shortly after that"

Both laughed, as Rosy placed her other hand in his other shoulder,and kissed him on the cheek. Cullen then held her, and started kissing her neck. Their sleeping robes

quickly came off, and they made love. When they were finished ,they lied in the bed, cathching their breath.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." panted Rosy, then asked "What did he little girl from your dream look like?"

Cullen laughed, as Rosy moved to hug him, he said "She had black, curly hair, golden brown eyes and your light skin" he held her by the waist.

"I hope your dream comes true someday" Rosy said, and after a while, fell asleep

"I hope so too" whispered Cullen, smelling her hair.


	2. Meeting the family Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends become so close to us that we someday consider them family. I own nothing

"When are they arriving?" asked Josephine, panicking.  
"Tomorrow night" asnwered Leliana, she continued "Relax, Josie. The King and Queen have never liked anyone acting so highly around them"  
"Easy for you to say" replied Josephine "You met the before they became the King and Queen"  
Leliana laughed, quietly.Then, Rosy asked   
"Is it safe for her? To travel?"  
"Inquisitor, Queen Julissa is only eight months pregnant" sighed Leliana.  
There was a short silence, then Josephine said  
"I guess I should go and prepare for their arrival. Leliana,would you come help me?"  
"Of course" agreed Leliana, then both women left.  
Rosy and Cullen stayed in the war room, quietly. She could tell something was bothering him, by the way he had reacted when Leliana had told them of the visit. He hadn't said anything, all he did was look at the map.  
"Cullen?" asked Rosy, as she placed her hand on his. He looked up, meeting her gray eyes, she asked "Is everything all right?"  
"No" Cullen sighed, and turned to see the map. He looked at where the mages tower in Ferelden used to be, he continued "We met when we were fourteen. He had been sent from Redcliffe. The two of us became friends, and we promised that we would protect others no matter what. When he left for the Wardens, I was angry, I thought that he was breaking our promise"  
Rosy kept listening, he continued "The last I saw him was when he came to the Tower during the Blight. I was still angry at him, so I pretended not to know him"  
"Did you keep in touch with him?" asked Rosy.  
"No" answered Cullen, he added "After he left, he would sent me letters, but I never replied them.Sometimes I wonder if he still thinks of me as a friend"  
Rosy came around the table, and stood by him. She told him "Well then tell me if after ten years you still consider him one"  
Cullen turned to her,the after a sigh said "Yes"

 

Skyhold woke early the next day, or at least Josephine woke them, to prepare for the arrival of the Fereldan Monarchs. Cassandra, who had arrived the previous night to visit, spend most of the time keeping Rosy company, as her three advisors each had something to do to welcome the visitors. Both women went to the tavern before the arrival, after a few drinks, Cassandra asked  
"So....how are things going with Cullen?"  
"Are you trying to dig into the 'Swords and Shields' story?" joked Rosy.  
"Funny, as always" replied Cassandra, she added "I just thought that there will come a time where Divine Victoria won't be able to stall the Exalted Council. I was only asking about your plans after that"  
"I haven't really thought about it" answered Rosy, she added "For now, our main focus in meeting with King Alistar and Queen Julissa"  
"I see" said Cassandra, and continued "I briefly met the King before the Conclave was called. Leliana and I were looking for the Hero of Ferelden to lead us. The King seemed...........quite distracted, she had left a few weeks before our arrival"  
Before Rosy could say anything, a messenger came, he then told them   
"The King and Queen of Ferelden are here!"   
Both women stood up,and went to receive them, joining Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine at Skyhold's entrance. The Royal carriage had been escorted by Iron Bull and his Chargers. Alistar and Julissa got off the carriage, and stood in front of the Inquisition members.  
"Your Highnesses, I am Ambassador Montilyet. I hope that the escort arranged was to your liking?" asked Josephine.  
"It was Ambassador, thank you" answered Alistar, then Julissa interrupted  
"It was a nice change from the Royal escort"  
Julissa Cousland had long, black straight hair, black eyes, and a caramel skin tone.She was a bit taller than Rosy, and like the Inquisitor, was a beautiful woman.  
"I knew you would say that Juli" laughed Leliana, as she stood by Rosy. She continued   
"Anyways, this is Inquisitor Trevelyan. That is Seeker Penthagast, and Commander Cullen"  
"It is nice to meet you all, I've heard so much!" Julissa said, then quickly put one of her hands in her forehead as she started to lose her balance.  
"Love, are you all right?" asked Alistar, as he quickly grabbed one of her arms, and placed his other hand in her shoulder.  
"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" Julissa answered.  
Cullen went ahead and stood on the other side of Julissa, he said   
"Support yourself in us, Your Highness. We'll take you inside so you can rest"  
"Thank you Commander" Julissa thanked Cullen, as she put one of her hands on his shoulder.  
Alistar looked at Cullen, and nodded his head. Both men then began to go to the great hall, with Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra.   
"Hey Boss, join us at the tavern when you have a free moment" yelled Bull, as he and his chargers went to the tavern.  
Rosy then left to join the others at the great hall.  
"Are you feeling better, Your Highness?" asked Rosy, as she came up to Julissa, who was sitting.  
"Don't worry Inquisitor, it happens a lot" Julissa reassured her, giving her a friendly smile, she continued "Along with cravings and some intolerance to certain food and smells"  
"And some morning sickness" joked Alistar.  
"Perhaps I should take you both to your quarters, Your Highnesses" recommended Josephine.  
"No! " interrupted Julissa, she added "I'm fine, Ambassador"  
"Perhaps I should excuse myself then, I will be in my office if anyone needs me" said Josephine, and left to her office.  
"Leliana, I must ask about the reports......." began to ask Cassandra, and Leliana interrupted   
"Of the seekers! Of course. We'll be right back"  
Both women left, leaving the Fereldan Monarchs with the Inquisitor and her Commander.  
"It is good to see you are doing fine Commander" Julissa told Cullen.  
"Thank you, Your Grace.I am happy to see that you and the King are well too" replied Cullen.  
"Is it true you stopped taking lyrium?" asked Alistar.  
"Yes" answered Cullen, he added "I am not longer a templar, after all"  
"Are the both of you...cured from what made you Grey Wardens?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes, thank you for your assistance in that matter, Inquisitor" Alistar thanked her "The curing process didn't just involve the potion. Julissa arrived to Denerim completetly cured, and took care of me while the taint was taken from me"  
"How did you find the cure?" asked Rosy.  
"I went to the Deep Roads shortlt after you did. I was joined by an elderly mage warden named Avernus, and by three of my first recruits ,Sigrun, Nathaniel, and Anders" explained Julissa.  
"Anders........" started to ask Cullen, but Julissa interrupted  
"Yes Commander, the mage that blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall. He joined me just as Hawke was on her way here"  
"Have the two of them....?" tried to ask Rosy, who had always been curious about the love story of these two mages.  
"Yes, they were in Denerim . They helped me in my treatment" answered Alistar.  
"Anyways" continued Julissa "When we discovered the Cure, both Avernus and Anders made a few potions. The taint took about six months to disappear off my body. Alistar took about a year"  
"I'm sure the treatment wasn't easy" assured Cullen.  
"It wasn't" said Alistar, he added "The last weeks before the taint was completly gone were the worst. I was unconcious and feverish for about three weeks"  
"How was leaving lyrium for you, Commander?" asked Julissa.  
"It was hard, all I could keep thinking about as I stopped taking it is how much I wanted it" Cullen answered,then barely turned to Rosy, he continued "But I found a huge reason that helped me get past it"  
"Good for you Commander" said Julissa, noticing how hard it was for him to not look at Rosy.  
There was a brief silence, then Alistar asked  
"Inquisitor....what are your plans after the Inquisition ends?"  
Cullen turned to see his old friend, then turned to see Rosy, who answered "I don't know yet, Your Highness"  
Before anyone could say anything, Leliana , Cassandra, and Josephine came back, and dinner was served. After dinner, there was more conversation, all about Julissa's pregnancy, a few hours later, evryone decided to go to sleep.  
Once everyone retired for the night, Rosy went to Cullen's tower.  
"Cullen....." said Rosy, as she came inside, she asked "Are you all right?"   
Cullen was standing behind his desk when she came in, he went up to her, and held her.  
"I'm fine" he said, still holding her, he continued "It's just......when the Queen asked you about your plans for the future.........."  
"I love you,Cullen. That dream you had......the one where I'm pregnant and our daughter is there......it's my dream too. I'm going to stay with you once the Inquisition ends, but you haven't told me what you have planned" interrupted Rosy.  
Cullen gave her a quick kiss, then told her "It's a surprise"

 

Cullen woke earlier than usual the next day, he carefully got out of bed to not wake Rosy. He got dressed and went down to his desk, where there was a small, black box. He opened the box, and saw a beautiful diamond ring.   
"Cullen....." he heard Rosy calling him.  
"I'm down here" he answered, closing the small box and hiding it under some reports.  
Rosy came down a few minutes later, with Cullen waiting by the ladder. He held her, as she put her arms around his neck.  
"I love you, Rosy" he told her, still holding her.  
" I love you too" she said, as she kissed him.  
The two of them kissed for a while, shutting down everything around them. To the point to which neither of them heard the door open............  
"Commander....." asked Alistar.  
Cullen stopped kissing Rosy, and turned to Alistar, who looked at both of them, embarrassed.   
"......I'm sorry, I......." tried to say Alistar, but Rosy interrupted   
"I should leave. I'm sure our Ambassador will start looking for me soon......Your Highness"   
Rosy left, then Alistar said  
"So the rumors were true......You and the Inquisitor......."  
"We are in love, Your Highness" replied Cullen, he asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Cullen.........I do not think we should hide behind titles. There is a stronger reason as to why I am here other than the negotiations between the Crown and the Inquisition" explained Alistar.  
"Very well. What can I do for you?" asked Cullen.  
"Once the Iquisition is over, I want you to come to Denerim. I have secured a title for you in Court" answered Alistar, he continued "I want you to become the Commander of the army of Ferelden"  
"What hapenned to your old Commander?" asked Cullen.  
"After a really short time of being given the title, she became pregnant with my child" replied Alistar.  
Cullen walked behind his desk, and starred out his window, he asked  
"What made you think I would agree to that?"  
"In politics, there are no friends or family. Julissa's brother, Fergus, has supported me throughout these years. He and Eamon are the only ones that tell me things the way they are, but my brother in law lives in Highever. As for Eamon......I have always had the feeling he tells me what I want to hear. After the attempt on my life by the cultists, I realized that the assassins' could not have arrived without help, and now it is not just my life at stake. I must protect Julissa and our child no matter what, but I need someone that will tell me everything that there is to tell me, no matter how hard it is to hear. Cullen........I need a friend in my Court to help me keep the most important things in my life safe"  
"I have planned a future for me and Rosy. I.............I'm going to ask her to marry me. Then we are going to move to the lands that were given to me by Divine Victoria" Cullen told Alistar.  
"Cullen.......please think about it. You will need funding for your clinics, if you accept my offer, you will have it. I'm asking you as a friend.....even after all these years, I always thought of you as my friend, as a brother" replied Alistar.  
"I guess...we both have kept our promise" said Cullen, he added "We both have fought for the survival of Thedas, protecting the ones who made it possible"  
"We both played our parts in history, but Julissa believes something worse is coming. She thinks that there is a greater danger coming that will be worse than anything that has happenned. She believes that Thedas will once again need an army, and that we must be ready" Alistar explained.  
"Forgive me for asking, but you believe her?" asked Cullen.  
Alistar laughed, he then answered "When you marry her, you'll know the answer to that question"  
"I think I'm already onto that" said Cullen, laughing.  
Suddently, one of Leliana's messengers came in, running. She said   
"Comander, have you seen.........Your Highness.....your wife.....the baby's coming!"  
Both men left the tower, and ran to the chambers where the King and Queen were staying. By the time they arrived, Leliana told Alistar   
"The healers and the inquisitor are inside"  
"Your Highness.......your Royal Guard has arrived" Josephine joined them, as the four of them went inside.  
"I cant deal with them now Ambassador" replied Alistar, and moved to his wife's side, who was lying down on the bed, he told her "Love......"  
"Where were you? " asked Julissa, looking at him as he took her hand.  
"Taking care of a personal problem" replied Alistar, he added " But I'm here now"  
"Our baby's coming" she whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
Alistar smiled at her,placing his forehead on hers.  
"Commander, Inquisitor, Leliana...we should wait outside. There are too many people here" recommended Josephine.  
"Your Highness, I need you to leave too " said the healer.  
"No.....this is my wife and child!" yelled Alistar,standing up.  
"Alistar" whispered Julissa, as she took his hand. He turned to see her, she told him "It's all right. We'll be fine"  
"Since you have told the King he can't be here, I would like to remain" suggested Leliana  
The healer nodded her head. Rosy had been by Julissa's side since she was brought there, but when she moved to leave   
"Can Inquisitor Trevelyan remain too?" asked Julissa.  
The healer sighed, then answered "Yes"  
Rosy looked at Cullen, surprised, the healer added " You have to leave now, the babies are coming"  
"Babies?" asked Alistar.  
"Alistar......she just told me we're having twins" Julissa told him, groaning.  
"You have to leave now!" the healer insisted.  
Cullen looked at Rosy, who nodded her head. Josephine approached Alistar, who kept looking at Julissa.  
"Your Highness......" tried to say Josephine, but Alistar walked out of the room, with both Josephine and Cullen walking after him. Once outside, Josephine added "Your Highness, I will see that your Royal Guard are taken care of"  
"Thank you, Ambassador" Alistar thanked her, then Josephine left.  
Shortly after Josephine left, Alistar stood up, and began to pace. Cullen had been standing by the door to the chambers all along.  
"How did you two meet?" Cullen asked Alistar, after he froze as Julissa started screaming.  
"We met at Ostagar, about twelve years ago" Alistar answered,then laughed softly, he began tp pace again, he continued "I couln't believe how beautiful she was, I was attracted to her from the first moment I met her. I remember the emptiness I saw in her eyes, it was almost like she was dead deep down. The man that recuited us both into the Grey Wardens told me what had happenned to her family"  
"The massacre of the Couslands" said Cullen.  
Alistar nodded his head, he continued "We both survived Ostagar, and as we kept going forward, we fell in love. We both had lost everything, but had found each other in the darkness. You know, I didn't want to be King, Julissa said that I would be a good King because I was a good man and treated everyone equally. She put me forward as King in the Landsmeet, also announcing that we would get married"  
Julissa kept screaming, as Cassandra arrived with.......  
"Fergus" said Alistar,as Julissa's older brother approached.  
"How is she?" asked Fergus.  
"She's having twins" answered Alistar, he added "She's in there, but I wasn't allowed to stay. I'm going crazy"  
"Well, if you don't stop pacing, you're going to make a hole on the ground" joked Fergus, then added "You need to calm down, Alistar. You getting nervous is not going to help, you'll see them soon"  
"I must excuse myself, the Ambassador asked me to help her with the Royal guard" Cassandra told Cullen.  
"Thank you for escorting me here, Seeker Penthagast" Fergus thanked her, as she left.  
"Fergus..this is Commander Rutherford. Commander, this is my brother................." began to say Alistar, but was interrupted when Leliana came out.  
"Spymaster....." tried to say Cullen.  
"The both of them are healthy, you three may go in now" smiled Leliana.  
The three men went inside the room, where Julissa had one of her twins, and Rosy was carrying the other. Alistar went to Julissa as soon as he went in,he sat in front of her as she told him   
"It's a boy and a girl!"  
Alistar kissed her cheek, then looked at his son, who had his mother's black hair and light caramel skin tone, but he had his father's brown eyes and nose. Rosy brough him the other twin, she said "Your daughter, Your Highness"  
Rosy carefully gave Alistar his daughter, who had his light brown hair and his brown eyes, but had Julissa's skin tone.The young King looked at both his children,he turned to Julissa,then said "After all this years........we finally have a family. You did it....and not just one, but two!"  
"Mother would be so proud of you" Fergus said, approching them.  
"Thanks Fergus" Julissa told him.  
After Rosy gave Alistar his daughter,she went and stood by Cullen, who kept looking at his old friend with his family. Rosy grabbed his hand, he then also grabbed hers.  
"Your Highnesses, Teyrn. The Inquisitor and I will excuse ourselves. Congragulations" said Cullen.  
"If you need anything, I'm sure that the healer will let us know" Rosy told them.  
"Of course Inquisitor, I will see to it that the Queen and her children will be properly cared for" agreed the healer.  
"Thank you" Rosy thanked the healer, then left with Cullen.  
The two of them walked quietly, going towards her chambers.   
"Rosy...." said Cullen,as they went inside her chamber, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Yes Cullen?" Rosy sighed, as he started kissing her neck.  
"I want not just one of them " Cullen answered, he continued "I want to father as many as the Maker sends us, just not yet. I want us to be together after the Inquisition, I want us to have a family"  
"Me too" giggled Rosy, then asked "How did things go with the King?"  
Cullen sighed, then told her "Let's go upstairs, and I'll tell you"  
He let go of her,and both of them went upstairs. The two of them sat in the small sofa after they got a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
"Well, how did it go?" asked Rosy.  
"It went really well, the two of us talked about the lives we've had, and how we kept the promise we made. I'm really glad we got to talk, it seems that after all these years, we still considered each other friends"  
"That's wonderful!" Rosy laughed.  
"Yes it is, apparently, we both have also met the same future" Cullen chuckled.  
"Which is?" Rosy teased.  
"We both fell in love with the women that have saved Thedas, we both have been very lucky indeed" Cullen explained.  
Rosy smiled at him, then kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her around her waist and kissed her.  
"I love you Cullen" Rosy told him, as she gasped for air.  
"I love you too" he said, also catching his breath.  
The two of them stayed in each others arms for some time before they decided to go to sleep. Rosy was able of going to sleep quickly, but Cullen couldn't. He kept picturing Rosy carrying the princess of Ferelden, thinking about how beautiful she looked, and about how much he wanted to see her carrying their child. He then remembered the dream he had months ago, where he was carrying their daugher and she was pregnant, and was happy to know that she also dreamt of a family with him after the Inquisition.

 

Oden and Ellie were the names picked for the prince and princess of Ferelden, who became the new center of attenttion in Skyhold for the weeks that The Royal family and their escort stayed.   
At the same time, the negotiatios beween the Crown and the Inquisition were successful, with the first thing on their plan was to follow Jason Trevelyan's idea of schools for young mage children and to find mages that didn't have a home a place to stay. Alistar thought it would be good if a nation took an iniciative at a change before the Divine approved of the plan, and with Cassandra's help, the new order of Seekers was going to help make sure mages would be safe.  
The Royal family of Ferelden remained in Skyhold for about three weeks, Josephine had arraged for Iron Bull and his chargers to help their escort take them to Denerim. The healer that had helped Julissa give birth was also asked to go to Denerim, to which the young mage agreed.   
"Thank you for everything, Ambassador" Julissa thanked Josephine, with her daugher in her arms as they walked towards the Royal carriage.  
"We were happy to have you all here, Your Highness" replied Josephine, then added " I'm afraid I must leave right away"  
"Of Course Ambassador" Julissa nodded, knowing that Josephine had a lot of work.  
"Thank you for everything, Inquisitor" Julissa thanked Rosy, who had young Oden in her arms, she added " Especially for helping me with these two"  
Rosy smiled, nodding her head. Julissa turned to see Alistar, who was speaking with Cullen. Rosy also turned to see both men, Julissa continued   
"I'm glad he survived and found happinness, he seemed so broken the last time I saw him. Alistar was upset because he believed that he hadn't done enough to help him"  
"Cullen refused to talk about it when we first met" Rosy told her "One day, he told me everything. He was going through a withdrawal and was on the verge of going back to it"  
"But you helped him through it, didn't you?" asked Julissa.  
"I couldn't bear seeing the man I was falling in love with suffer. There was no way I was going to lose him to lyrium" Rosy answered.  
Julissa turned to her, then turned back to see both men  
"That's what I kept telling myself when the nightmares came" Julissa chuckled "I wasn't going to let the taint take any of us easily" she sighed, and turned to see Oden, then Ellie "Now that I have these two, I am happy I never gave up" she turned to see both men, who were still talking, she added "I am so glad those two are friends again"  
"As am I" Rosy said, as Oden slept in her arms.  
In the meantime........  
"Cullen, thank you for everything" Alistar said, as both him and Cullen stood in front of the steps to the keep, he added "I am glad Julissa convinced me to come out here"  
"She convinced you?" joked Cullen.  
"Remeber when I told you that twelve years ago I didn't want to be King?" asked Alistar, then continued "I used any excuse I could to not spend time at Denerim in Court. Julissa and I would take trips quite frequently. When the nighmares started, she taught me about politics, then left to find the Cure. When we discovered she was pregnant, there were words in Court about political marriages, the nobility began to try to engage our child to theiirs"  
"But you have a problem with that" Cullen told him.  
"Could you imagine your life without her, Cullen? What if her parents had married her off instead of sending her to the Conclave?" asked Alistar, he continued "I fell in love with Julissa before I was even considered to be King. We got married because we were in love, and I would love my children also marry for that reason"  
"I guess you're right" Cullen agreed "I can't imagine a future without her" he turned to see Rosy, who was carrying Oden and speaking with Julissa as both women looked at them.  
"As can't I" Alistar agreed, also turning to both women, he added "Her brother told me about her engagement to Sebastian Vael. Cullen, you have my full support in case he tries anything against either of you"  
"Thank you, Alistar" Cullen thanked him.  
There was a short silence, then Alistar asked "When will you propose?"  
"I don't know yet. I haven't even told my family that I'm in love with her" Cullen answered.  
"I'm sure that they heard the rumors" joked Alistar.  
"Just as you did, my friend" Cullen laughed.  
Both men laughed, then Alistar continued   
"Anyway, we came to get away from Court. Julissa wanted to give birth at a peaceful place, without the nobility breathing down our necks. She contacted Leliana, and she with the Ambassador arranged everything"  
"I'm glad the Bull and his chargers got you here safely" Cullen told him.  
"As do I. They remind me of the people that helped us during the blight. I'm happy that they will help escort us back to Denerim" replied Alistar.  
"I'm sure that once you get there, the nobles won't leave you alone" said Cullen.  
"You're right, they won't" agreed Alistar, then added "Cullen.......please promise me you will think about my offer. After everything, I'm not sure I could trust anyone but you"  
"All right" answered Cullen, he added "I promise I will think about it"  
Both men approached Julissa, Rosy and Leliana, who had joined them.  
"Are you ready, love?" asked Alistar, as he took his son from the Inquisitor.  
"Yes" answered Julissa, then answered "Try not to wake him. The Inquisitor just put him to sleep"  
"Inquisitor, thank you for your help" Alistar thanked Rosy, who nodded her head, smiling.  
"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Fergus, who arrived with Cassandra.  
"Yes, brother. Seeker, will you be joining us?" asked Julissa.  
"Yes" answered Cassandra, she added "I have sent word to other seekers to meet me at Highever"  
"I'm sure that's what it is" Leliana teased Cassandra, who blushed slightly.  
"Anyway, I will be back in a few weeks" said Cassandra.  
"All right, have fun Cassandra" Rosy joked.  
Cassandra left as Julissa and Alistar, with their twins, got in the carriage. Fergus was placed in charge of the Royal escort, so he also left as Bull came up to Rosy.  
"Well then....I guess I'll see you guys later" said Bull.  
"Yes, thank you for all your help" Leliana told him.  
Bull left, joining Fergus and Cassandra at the front after closing the carriage's door. After getting in his horse, they began to lead the carriage away. Rosy, Cullen, and Leliana stayed until they were gone. Leliana left once the carriage was out of sight, with both Rosy and Cullen remaining.  
"Did things go all right with the King?" Rosy asked.  
Cullen came behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. After kissing the back of her head, he answered "It all went well. It turns out he always considered me a friend as I considered him. He offered me his support in case your bethrothed tries anything against us. How did you get along with the Queen?"  
"She's a great woman. I'm glad I got to meet her" answered Rosy, she continued "Her children are adorable, I hope I see them again"  
"You care for them, don't you?" chuckled Cullen.  
"I saw them being born" Rosy told him, she added "I fell in love with them"   
After a short silence, Cullen asked  
"How do you think ours will look like?"  
"They'll problably have your curls, you know" Rosy teased.  
"And your black hair" Cullen joked.  
"I suppose we will have to wait until we have them" Rosy said.  
Cullen chuckled as Rosy sighed, then remembered what Alistar had told him about not wanting to be King, and about how he had to do it, not just for the good of Ferelden, but for his future family. Cullen knew that his clinic would be a great way to help others, but he also knew that he had to do something for the future of his family.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months passed since the Royal visit to Skyhold, and although at first Cullen had given really hard thought to Alistar's offer, eventually he began to forget it. Although there were no more rifts, the Inquisition was asked from both Orlais and Ferelden to help rebuild what Corypheus had left behind, and paperwork took more of the advisor's and the Inquisitor's time than anything.  
Even though Rosy and Cullen barely had any free time, they were able to spend most nights together in either his tower or her chambers. One night, Rosy got a letter from Jason,who was organizing the mages of the Free Marches to go to Ferelden, when Cullen came into her chambers.....  
"Is that a letter from your family?" asked Cullen.  
"It's Jason" Rosy answered, she added "He sends his regards"  
She put the letter down as Cullen put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her head.  
"Any news?" asked Cullen.  
"He's organizing the mages to start his schools, his plan is getting so much support that the past Grand Enchanter Fiona has contacted him"  
"I'm sure that with Cassandra's new methods in the Seekers, mages will be happier" Cullen told her.  
"As long as mages, like my brother, find the happiness everyone deserves, I'm sure they won't turn to blood magic" Rosy reassured him.  
"I'm sure Leliana will agree" Cullen laughed, then asked "Did he sent her a letter too?"  
"He writes more to her than to me" Rosy joked, then asked "Have you heard from Cassandra?"  
"She's been in South Reach for a few weeks, she might arrive in the next few days" Cullen answered her.  
"I wonder how things turned out between her and Lord Cousland" Rosy told him,as she stood and went to sit in her bed.  
"Me too" agreed Cullen, as he sat by her, and held her.  
"Cullen, have you heard from your family?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes, Mia and I write to each other quite frequently" Cullen answered.  
"You haven't told them about us, have you?" asked Rosy.  
"No" Cullen answered, he added "I feel like it's not something that I could tell them in a letter"  
"You want to see their reaction, don't you?" teased Rosy.  
"Not just that" Cullen told her, he continued "It's been so long since I saw them, I don't know when I'm going to see them again"  
"You should go see them" Rosy suggested.  
"I will......" Cullen began to say, then added "...but I want you to come with me"  
Rosy looked at him in the eyes, surprised, she asked "What?"  
"I want you to come with me to see my siblings" said Cullen.  
"When will we leave?" asked Rosy after a short silence.  
"When Cassandra arrives, in the next few days" answered Cullen.  
"All right" Rosy sighed, she added "I would love to meet your family, Cullen"

 

Rosy woke the next day to find Cullen gone. She awoke and got dressed, finding her breakfast with a note on her desk. The note said   
"Rosy,  
went to my office, come by when you can.  
Love, Cullen  
by the way, I made you your breakfast. I hope you like my cooking"

Rosy smiled, then ate, taking her time. She sat at her desk, reading the letters she hadn't opened the day before. Everything was fine until she got to the last letter, which had the Vael family seal. Rosy opened it, nervously, and read it. When she finished, she left to Cullen's office.She arrived to his tower, and found another note on his desk, which said   
"Rosy,  
I'm waiting at the battlements  
Love, Cullen"  
As for Cullen, he had made up his mind when he got to his office. He looked for the ring he had bought for Rosy, and decided that he would propose where they had first revealed their feelings. He decided to leave her another note on his desk and went on to the battlements, where he waited for about an hour.  
"Cullen......" Rosy said, as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Good morning" Cullen told her, hugging her, then asked "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"  
"Yes I did" Rosy giggled, then added "I have some news"  
"What is it?" asked Cullen.  
Rosy looked at him straight in his eyes, then said "I'm not engaged anymore. Sebastian Vael wrote, he says he can't marry someone who supports Hawke and Anders"  
"I'm sure he won't be happy to hear that King Alistar and Queen Julissa have also helped him" Cullen joked.  
"Luckly, the King hates politics" Rosy joked.  
"He actually does" Cullen laughed, then added "I never thought that what Anders and Hawke did would ever help me in either way"  
"It helped you become the Commander of the Inquisition, it is because of their actions that Cassandra recruited you" Rosy told him.  
"And if she hadn't defended you before the Chantry, we possibly wouldn't be standing here now" Cullen replied, then asked "Have you realized that if it wasn't for Cassandra, we problably wouldn'tbe here?"   
"Yes" Rosy answered, as she kissed his cheek.  
Cullen then kissed her, holding her tighter. Rosy felt like if he wasn't hugging her, she would problably float away. The couple stopped kissing when they heard someone clearing their throat, they turned to see Cassandra, with a woman beside her.  
"Cullen....is that you?" asked the woman, who had golden, curly, long hair, she was thin and was a bit shorter than Cassandra, she was wearing a dark blue dress.  
"Mia?" asked Cullen, as he let go of Rosy.  
"Yes, my brother. It's me" said Mia, running towards Cullen and hugging him.  
Both siblings hugged, and after letting go, Cullen said  
"Mia, this is......"  
"Inquisitor Trevelyan, it's so nice to finally meet you" Mia smiled at Rosy, she added "I'm Mia, I've heard so much about you"  
"I......" smattered Rosy, not knowing what to say, she added "Please, just call me Rosy"  
Mia smiled, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to make Rosy feel uncomfortable after having seen her and her brother kissing.  
"Could you come with me, Rosy?" Cassandra asked, she continued "I need your help with something"  
"Of course" agreed Rosy, she said "Excuse me"  
Both Rosy and Cassandra left, when they were gone, Mia said  
"I had heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true"   
"Mia I......" tried to say Cullen, but Mia continued   
"I can't believe you didn't tell me Cullen"  
"It's not something I could have just written in a letter, Mia" Cullen explained.  
"I guess you couldn't. You have always been shy" Mia joked, she asked "So tell me, how long have the two of you been together?"  
"Two years" Cullen sighed, then told her "I'm going to ask her to marry me"  
"You what?!" asked Mia  
"I love her, Mia, and I want to spend my life with her" Cullen told her, he added "I see myself having a family with her"  
"She's of noble birth, Cullen, what will her family say?" asked Mia.  
"They were against it at first, but thanks to her brother, they accepted our relationship" Cullen answered.  
"Her brother? The mage that spoke to the King and Queen?" asked Mia.  
"Yes" Cullen laughed.  
"I'm so proud of you, Cullen" Mia told him.

In the meantime, Cassandra and Rosy headed to the War Room, once there, Rosy told her "Thank You, Cassandra"  
"Of course, Rosy." nodded Cassandra "I thought Cullen had told his siblings about you two"  
"I'm not sure it's easy for him to write to his family about this. I actually had a hard time writing to Jason about it" Rosy explained, then asked "How did things go with te King and the Queen?"  
"It all went well. They arrived at Denerim completly fine" answered Cassandra.  
"And the Teryn of Highever?" asked Rosy.  
"Rosy, nothing has happenned between him and I. I called some Seekers to meet me in Highever so we could go to South Reach" answered Cassandra.  
"I thought there was something between you two" Rosy said.  
"No, he merely offered his help" Cassandra told her, she added "He's more into women that wear dresses"  
"Well, I can't really imagine you with a dress" Rosy joked.  
"Remeber when Dorian did?" asked Cassandra.  
Both women laughed, then the door opened. Leliana and Josephine came in, and Leliana asked "What are you two laughing at?"  
"I'm trying to picture Cassandra in a dress" answered Rosy.  
"That could be easily arranged" joked Josephine.  
"I will tell you what I told Dorian" said Cassandra, she added "Keep using your imagination"  
The four women laughed, then Josephine told them  
"I must tell you something about Varric"  
"What is it?" asked Rosy.  
"He has been appointed as the new Viscount of Kirkwall" answered Josephine.  
"I wonder what the King of Starhaven wii try next" commented Cassandra.  
"Well, he has broken his engagement with Rosy due to her supporting Hawke" said Leliana, then added after seeing Rosy's surprised face "I am the Spymaster, remember?"  
"I keep thinking if Hawke and Anders have already found each other again" Cassandra told them.  
"You didn't see him in Denerim?" asked Leliana, and after everyone turned to see her, she continued "He's in the Royal Palace, he is under protection from the Crown due to his help with the Queen's journey. He has been helping care for the Prince and the Princess along with Carver Hawke. The two of them are waiting for Hawke, who is in her way back from the Anderfells"  
"Does the Chantry know that he's there?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes, but the Chantry in Ferelden remembers how Julissa saved us from the Blight. They're only focus is to help others, as Mother Giselle inspired them" answered Leliana.  
"Why would the Queen be helping him?" asked Cassandra.  
"Because they're friends, Cassandra. Julissa is one of the few who knew him before he merged with that spirit. Juli told me during her visit that since they met, he has saved her life many times" explained Leliana.  
"And what of Carver Hawke?" asked Rosy.  
"Apparently, both him and Anders were cured of the Taint. The two of them did help Julissa find the cure anyways" answered Leliana.  
"Where is Hawke now?" asked Josephine.  
"Highever, according to the scouts" replied Leliana.  
"Well then, that is another couple getting together" said Rosy, looking at Cassandra, who had always been curious about the romance of Irysia Hawke and Anders.  
"I heard it was a really romantic relationship" replied Cassandra, then added "Kind of like you and the Commander"  
"By the way Inquisitor, I heard your sister in law had come to see him" Josephine teased.  
"Josephine, we're not married yet" Rosy said, quickly.  
"Yet?........"joked Cassandra.  
Rosy started to blush, she had never though about marrying Cullen, but she had imagined having a family with him.  
"So, Inquisitor?" asked Leliana, teasing "How is the Commander?"  
"I don't know what you mean" answered Rosy.  
"But you do.......there are mornings in which your smile is too big for your face" joked Cassandra.  
"So I guess he must be good" laughed Josephine.  
"Come on Rosy" insisted Leliana, then added "You know, I also asked Julissa this about Alistar"  
"Leliana!" yelled Josephine, she added "I can't believe you asked the Queen that........."  
"She wasn't the Queen at the time" replied Leliana, then turned to Rosy, and asked "Well?"  
"I don't think I should answer that" answered Rosy.  
"Did the Queen answered that?" asked Cassandra.  
Leliana nodded her head, then Cassandra asked again "What did she say?"  
"I will tell you if Rosy tells us" teased Leliana.  
"I'm not sure I want to know" said Rosy, and left the War Room, blushing.  
"Leliana.........?" asked Josephine.  
Leliana smiled, then said "She said she was happy with him"

 

After Rosy left the War Room, she went to the garden. She sat in one of the benches and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly, trying to forget how embarrassed she got when Leliana asked her about how Cullen was. She stayed like that for a while, almost smelling the elfroot she had planted months ago.  
"Inquisitor? Are you all right?" asked Mia, as she had approached her.  
"Yes" answered Rosy, opening her eyes.  
"May I?" asked Mia, pointing to the other side of the bench.  
"Of course" replied Rosy.  
Mia sat by her, then said "Cullen had to meet with his second in command, but introduced me to Mother Giselle before going to his office"  
"I see" said Rosy, not knowing what to say.   
"Inquisitor, I........" tried to say Mia, but Rosy told her  
"Rosy"  
"All right, Rosy. I just want to ask about you and my brother. He seems to have been through much, and I don't want to see him get hurt" explained Mia.  
"I love him, with all my heart" said Rosy.  
"Good" Mia replied, then added "I'm so glad that after everything that has happenned to him, he has found happinness"  
"Did he tell you what has happenned to him?" asked Rosy.  
"No" answered Mia, she continued "But I heard about his time in the Tower during the Blight, and about Kirkwall. I could tell how he was changing from his letters, how angry he felt by the way he expressed himself through them, until I received a letter shortly after you all arrived here. I could tell that he was changing, that he was happier, especially when he would write about you. It all started with 'she's a kind and great woman' then it became 'she's so beautiful', I had heard of the rumors, but I didn't think they were true"  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" said Rosy.  
"I'm not" laughed Mia, then added "I'm sure he would have told us about you after marrying you"  
"Actually, we were planning on going to South Reach once Cassandra came back" Rosy told her.  
"I'm so glad I came then, I'm sure our two younger siblings would not have stopped teasing him about you two" joked Mia.  
"I'm sure that would have been easier for him than losing a game of wicked grace to our Ambassador" laughed Rosy.  
"I didn't think he was a card player" Mia told her.  
"He's not" replied Rosy, she added "He got carried away that one time"  
"What happenned?" asked Mia.  
"He bet his clothes " Rosy laughed.  
Both women laughed, then Mia said "I now know why he's not a card player"  
"I had to bring him his clothes later that night, all he kept telling me was to stop laughing" giggled Rosy.  
"I'm almost afraid to ask what happenned next" Mia told Rosy.  
"Well, he ended up getting dressed, then the two of us talked all night" Rosy replied.  
"Just talked?" asked Mia.  
"Yes" said Rosy, she added "We had just come from the Ball at the Winter Palace, all we did was talk about what would happen next"  
Mia studied her, then decided to ask her  
"Rosy.....if my brother asked you to marry him, would you accept?"  
"Yes, I would" answered Rosy, she added "I can't see my future without him. I want to spend my life with him"  
"Even though he might not be able to give you what you grew up with as a noblewoman?" asked Mia.  
Rosy turned to her, and breathing loudly, she answered "Yes. I do not need any of the luxuries I had before I came here. I don't care about a title in the nobility, and after the people we met in the Winter Palace, I'm glad that I left that life behind"  
"Cullen was telling me about that, and about how much he hated being there" smiled Mia "He told me how the nobles acted so carelessly to what was happening out there.He told me that their 'game' is mainly based in lying and in appearances, and about how most nobles don't care for anything but themselves"  
"At least the King and Queen of Ferelden aren't like that" said Rosy.  
"They really aren't. I remember the first time I saw them after the Blight. We were so surprised to see how the King looked at his wife, we couldn't believe how much in love they were. The two of them care for the people much more than for the nobility, they look at everyone equally" exlpained Mia.  
"My father has always said that a person is judged on how they treat their family, that home is not a place where people are worried about appearances" Rosy told her, she added "The King is still in love with his wife and loves his children very much"  
"We were all happy to hear about the Prince and Princess" Mia said, then asked "Rosy, Can you tell me more about the Winter Palace?"  
"I though Cullen told you about it" answered Rosy.  
"I get the feeling he didn't tell me everything" replied Mia.  
Rosy told her everything that happenned, not leaving out how Cullen was being followed by few nobles.  
"Now I know why he hated that mission" Mia laughed, after hearing how a noble touched her brother inapproperly.  
"There you both are" said Cullen, aproaching them, he asked "What's so funny?"  
"Rosy was telling me about the Winter Palace" giggled Mia.  
"Rosy.....what did you tell her?" asked Cullen.  
"Everything!" laughed Rosy.  
Both women laughed as Cullen begin to blush, Mia chuckled "Now I know why you love Orlesian parties"  
"Love, it wasn't that bad, just remember the terrace" teased Rosy.  
"Well, I hope we don't have to deal with the Orlesian nobility any time soon" said Cullen, then added "The reason I was looking for both of you is because the Ambassador had a special dinner cooked for tonight, and it is being served in the Grand Hall just now"  
The three of them went to the Grand Hall, where the three of them kept talking. Cullen was so happy that Mia was there, and that she and Rosy were getting along great. As for Mia, she was so glad that even after everything that her brother had been through, he had found a great woman that loved him and made him happy, and that someday would be his wife.


	3. Meeting the family Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tresspasser. The Inquisition was disbaned,

The two of them stood, watching the landscape before them. They haven't had a moment alone since their wedding night, especially with all that had happened. Their friends had left shortly after Rosy joined them, giving the newlyweds time to talk about what would happen.  
"I'm so happy you came back to me alive" whispered Cullen, as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Rosy closed her eyes as he kissed the back of her head, whimpering as she started to cry softly.  
"Love, what's wrong?" asked Cullen, as she turned around to face him.  
"Cullen....." Rosy cried "I still want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I will understand if you don't want to stay with me"  
"Rosy" whispered Cullen, as he lifted her face and dried her tears, he added "My dear wife, I'm not leaving you" he placed his forehead on hers, and continued "I love you Rosy, and I will always love you no matter what"  
"Cullen, I'm not the same woman or will ever be the woman I was" whimpered Rosy.  
"That doesn't matter to me, love" Cullen told her as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes "Rosy....I promise you everything will be fine. I am going to take care of you no matter what"  
Cullen kissed her, and after he pulled away, he whispered "I cannot imagine my life without you. I want a future with you, I want to have a family with you, I want to grow old by your side. I love you"  
"I love you too" sobbed Rosy, as Cullen held her.  
"I know things will be different that how we both planned, but I promise you that everything will be all right" Cullen promised her, as she kept crying.  
Rosy stopped crying after a few minutes, turning to face Cullen,who reached into his pocket.   
"I wanted to propose to you before we came here" He said, showing her the ring he had bought "But for some reason, I was always interrupted" he began to take off her glove, and place the ring on her finger "I suppose now it will be your wedding ring"  
"Cullen" Rosy whispered as she slightly smiled "When did you get this?"  
"I bought it shortly after your family came to Skyhold" he said, smiling "I wanted to ask you when................" he explained, then added "it doesn't matter. What matters is that we are both here, and that I will be your husband as long as we live"  
As Cullen closed in to kiss her, they heard barking approaching them.  
"Here comes Cookie" sighed Cullen.  
"You named the dog Cookie?" asked Rosy, giggling.  
"Yes" laughed Cullen "I know how much you love cookies. I could have named him Elfroot too"   
"Cookie is fine" laughed Rosy.  
The mabari, Cookie, reached them, and as Rosy kneeled to pet him, Cookie pushed her and started licking her.  
"Cookie stop" laughed Cullen, as he also knelt.  
Cookie turned to him, got off Rosy, and sat.  
"I think he likes me" said Rosy.  
"After all the treats you got him, I don't think he'll hate you" joked Cullen, as he helped Rosy get up, he added as he touched her cheek "I think he did what I wanted to do"  
"The many kisses he gave me?" joked Rosy.  
"Yes" he said as he hugged her.  
The two of them hugged for a while, and all that time Cullen could only think about what Alistar had told him when they last saw each other.  
"Cullen......?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes" sighed Cullen.  
"What's going to happen now?" asked Rosy, she added "With the Inquisition disbaned, we have to find a place to live"  
"Rosy don't worry about that. I know exactly where we are going to live, but there is something that I must do before we get there"  
"What is it?" asked Rosy.  
"I need to see my siblings" he answered.  
Rosy nodded her head, then pressed it on his chest as he held her. Rosy sighed, and breathed slowly, closing her eyes. Cullen closed his eyes too, having made his choice.

 

 

 

Cullen opened his eyes, then looked at Rosy who was still asleep. The two of them had arrived at the house of his siblings the previous night very late. They were escorted by the Bull and his chargers as well as by Rylen, Cullen's second in command during the inquisition, who stayed at the village's tavern. It had been two months since the Inquisition was disbaned and the newly weds had decided to go to South Reach, joined by their friends, with the only one to receive their surprise visit being Mia.  
"Good morning" he whispered, as she opened her eyes.  
"Good morning love" sighed Rosy.  
Cullen kissed her forehad, then asked  
"How did you sleep?"  
"I slept fine, and you?" Rosy asked him.  
"Also well" he answered, and after a silence, moved to hold her.  
"I wonder what time is it" said Rosy.  
"It's probably past noon" he told her, then added "I think we should probably get up"  
"I think so too" Rosy agreed, then both got up.  
The two of them changed their clothes from their sleeping garments, with Cullen barely helping Rosy get into her dark green dress. She had learned how to dress herself using only one hand, and thankfully for Cullen, hadn't learned how to cook yet.  
"My beautiful wife" sighed Cullen, as he held her from behind.  
Rosy laughed softly, then someone knocked the door.  
"Yes" said Cullen.  
"Brother, when you and Rosy wake, please come eat with us" Mia told them.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes, Mia" Rosy answered.  
Cullen held on to Rosy for a few minutes, and after a silence, said "She's the only one who knows"  
"Knows what?" asked Rosy.  
"That we got married" he answered her "I don't know if the others know"  
"I guess we'll find out soon" giggled Rosy.  
The two of them left the room, and went to the dinning room where Cullen's family were waiting for them.  
"Brother!" yelled Rosalie, as she ran to hug Cullen.  
"Rosalie" said Cullen, as he hugged his sister, who looked a lot like Mia, except for her green eyes.  
"Brother....it is good to see you again!" said Brandson, who looked like Cullen, except that he was a bit shorter.  
"And you too, brother" replied Cullen, as he let go of his sister.  
"This is Emma" said Brandson, introducing his wife.  
"It is wonderful to meet you" smiled Emma.She had long brown hair and hazel eyes, she was thin and was a bit shorter than Rosy.  
"And you too" said Cullen, then added "Alllow me to introduce my wife, Rosy Trevelyan"  
"It is nice to finally meet you all" said Rosy.  
"Cullen!" laughed Rosalie, and hugged her brother again "Congragulations!"  
"Wait, when did you get married?" asked Brandson.  
"Two months ago, when the Inquisition disbaned" answered Cullen, letting go of his sister.  
"And here I thought you had taken celibacy vows when you became a templar" joked Brandson "I never thought that Ser Cullen would find a pretty woman to marry"  
"I heard that!" said Emma, angrily.  
"Honey, I was joking!" replied Branson.  
"So was I" laughed Emma, then added "Congragulations to both of you"  
"Yes, congragulations brother, Inquisitor" said Brandson.  
"Please, call me Rosy" Rosy told them, as they all sat to eat.  
"Where is your son, brother?" asked Cullen.  
"He has a fever, he's asleep" answered Brandson.  
"Cullen, I just wanted to let you know that Cookie fell asleep after I fed him" Mia told him.  
"Cookie?" asked Emma.  
"Our mabari, we adopted him at Orlais" explained Cullen.  
"You named your mabari Cookie?" asked Brandson "The Queen named hers Keiser"  
"Well, I think it's a nice name" argued Emma, giving Brandson a look.  
"Mia, where is your husband?" asked Cullen.  
"He's supposed to come back today, he can't wait to meet you" answered Mia.  
"And you, Rosalie?" asked Cullen.  
"I'm waiting for the right man, brother" replied Rosalie "I'm sure that the right man is out there, about to knock the door"  
There was a knock, which made everyone laugh.  
"I'll get it" laughed Cullen, as he went to get the door.  
"Rosy....are you related to the mage that convinced the King and Queen to build mage's schools?" asked Emma.  
"Yes" answered Rosy "Jason is my brother"  
"Is it true you met Irysia Hawke?" asked Rosalie.  
"Yes" replied Rosy.  
"What about her lover?" asked Rosalie.  
"No, I haven't had the chance to meet Anders, but Cullen knows him" said Rosy.  
"I doubt he'll tell me anything, he seems.......political" chuckled Rosalie.  
"She wants to know the love story" joked Brandson.  
"What's wrong with a little romance, dear? " asked Emma, sarcasticly.  
"Everyone....this is Rylen. Rylen that is Brandson, his wife Emma, and Rosalie" said Cullen, after he came back with Rylen.  
"It is nice to meet you all" said Rylen.  
"Please join us Rylen, I'll get you a plate" said Mia, and went to the kitchen.  
"Thank you" Rylen thanked her as he sat next to Rosalie.  
"How are the Chargers?" asked Rosy.  
"Hung over Inq..........Rosy" answered Rylen.  
"I'll be surprised if they were sober" joked Cullen.  
"I heard you had a few drinks with them, brother" said Mia, coming back and giving Rylen his plate.  
"Not as often as they have drinks amongst themselves" replied Cullen.  
They all then heard a scream coming from the living room, and everyone got up and went there.  
"Mommy!" laughed the boy, who was in the ground while Cookie licked his face.  
"Cookie" said Cullen, then Cookie got off little Brandson and sat.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Emma, helping her son up.  
"I feel ine" answered Brandson, who looked like his father, but had his mother's brown hair "I like puppy"  
"His name is Cookie" Brandson told his son "He's your uncle's and aunt's dog"  
"Uncl, aut, may I play with Cooki?" asked the boy.  
"Of course" smiled Cullen.  
"But first you have to eat" said Emma.  
They all went back to the dinning room, and finished eating. After eating, they went outside to look at little Brandson and his friends play with Cookie, who was happily chasing them. After a while, Cullen, Rylen, and Brandson went into town to get some wine; while Mia and Rosalie began to make dinner, leaving Emma and Rosy looking after Brandson and Cookie.  
"Are you all right, In........Rosy?" asked Emma.  
"Yes, fine " answered Rosy.  
"We got married about five years ago, our son was born about a year later" Emma told her "Are you two planning on having children?"  
"We are, we just don't know when" replied Rosy.  
"I'm sure you both have plans" said Emma.  
"Cullen won't tell me what'll happen after our visit here, he keeps saying that it's a surprise" Rosy told her.  
In the meantime, Cullen, Brandson, and Rylen told the women they were going to get wine, but instead went to the lands that were given to Cullen by Divine Victoria after she was named.   
"And you haven't told your wife about this?" asked Brandson, as they all went in the clinic, which used to be a Teryn's castle.  
"No, I was going to tell her once the Inquisition disbaned. After she lost her arm, I promised I'll take care of her. This might not be enough to keep my promise" answered Cullen.  
"Com......Cullen, I'm sure that she'll be very happy about this" Rylen told him.  
"I will have support from the Chantry, but I don't know for how long. People have forgotten what Rosy has done for Thedas. I might be able to keep my promise with this, but it will be temporary. I need to think about the future" said Cullen.  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Brandson.  
"I have written to King Alistar" sighed Cullen "I'm going to accept the position he offered me"  
"What position?" asked Brandson.  
"He asked me to become the Commander of Ferelden once the Inquisition ended" replied Cullen.  
"Does she know?" asked Rylen.  
"No" said Cullen "I will tell her tonight, after I speak with Mia and her husband, and with Rosalie. Brandson, I am going to need help from all of you to run this place"  
"Of course brother, I'm sure Emma won't object" agreed Brandson.  
"Rylen, I know that you stopped taking lyrium. I would really appreciate if you would stay here to get through the withdrawal symptoms, then to help my family run this place" said Cullen.  
"I will, my friend. Thank you for this oportunity" Rylen thanked him.  
"The Chantry's clerics will arrive tomorrow. As for the healers, Jason will be bringing them in a few weeks" Cullen informed them.  
"Jason? Your brother in law?" asked Brandson.  
"Yes. My mage brother in law" answered Cullen.  
"Is bringing mages a good idea?" asked Rylen.  
"He's bringing healers that have helped him and his mages, his idea is to make the few coming mages help make potions" answered Cullen, as they walked through the clinic, arriving to a room "Rylen.......this will be your bedroom"  
The three men stepped inside, as Rylen walked around. Cullen continued "This is one of the main bedrooms. One of the other two will remain empty for me and Rosy, for when we come to visit"  
"It feels strange to be here. This castle has been empty since the Blight ended" said Brandson.  
"The last Queen was exiled to Orlais, where she married. The King gave what once belonged to the Hero of River Dane to the Chantry" Cullen explained.  
"And the Chantry gave it to you, Cullen" Rylen told him.  
"This place will help Templars stop taking lyrium so they can get their lives back. As for those lost to it, it will be a place where they can find peace for the remainder of their days" Cullen assured them "The rebuilt village will be a home for those that will help here"  
"I will start managing things now, the lyrium is almost completely gone" Rylen assured him.  
"Thank you, there are records in your room. I already have copies of them" Cullen told him "There are people in the castle already, you won't be alone"  
"Thank you my friend" Rylen thanked him "I guess I better get to work now"  
Rylen left, then both Cullen and Brandson went back to the house, where dinner was waiting for them. They all ate, laughing and talking about their day, and were later joined by Scott, Mia's husband, who was a traveling merchant, but was trying to find a way to stay home due to Mia's pregnancy. After dinner, each of them retired to their rooms, with Cullen and Rosy going to theirs.  
"You know, I noticed that you and Brandson were the only ones to come back without the wine" said Rosy, then asked "Cullen.......what is going on? What are you hiding from me?"  
"Rosy..." Cullen whispered, as he sat on the bed, next to Rosy.  
"Is everything all right?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes, everything is fine" answered Cullen "It's just...........I don't know where to start"  
"Why don't you start telling me where Rylen is?" asked Rosy.  
"He's..............." tried to answerd Cullen, then asked "Rosy, do you know what this place is?"  
Rosy looked at him, he continued "This land used to be under Teryn Loghain's before the Blight. When the Blight ended and Alistar was crowned, he gave this land to the Divine. The village around the castle was destroyed by darkspawn, but was rebuilt thanks to the crown, and to you"  
"We agreed to help rebuit, but what does that have to do with this?" asked Rosy, looking slightly mad.  
"Shortly after the Divine was named......she gave me these lands" sighed Cullen.  
Rosy looked at him, surprised, then joked "So, you're a Teryn now?"  
"No" laughed Cullen "I have..........I've decided to use the castle to help Templars. I have turned the castle into a clinic to help them stop taking lyrium, and to give those lost to it peace before they die. Some of them will be coming in the next few days, from the Inquisition, to stop taking lyrium and to help us run this place"  
"We're going to live here?" asked Rosy.  
"No" answered Cullen, he continued "Rosy.....Rylen and my siblings will help me run it. We are going to live in Denerim"  
"Denerim?" asked Rosy, and after a silence, she asked "Cullen, why Denerim?"  
"Love, I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you everything that the King said to me when he visited Skyhold. He..........he offered me a position in Court" Cullen told her.  
Rosy looked at him, surprised, then asked "A position? Doing what?"  
"He wants me to be the Commander of Ferelden" answered Cullen "His past Commander had his twins"  
"And we are living in Denerim because you are going to become nobility?" joked Rosy.  
"Yes" answered Cullen "The Chantry says that it will support the clinic, but I don't know for how long that will be. I have to find a way to support it once they decide not to help anymore"  
Rosy rested her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, after a silence, he said   
"I'm sorry I hid this from you, I wanted to surprise you"  
"Well, I am surprised" she replied, then added "Cullen, whatever you decide, I will support you"  
Cullen hugged her, and after kissing her forehead, he said "Thank you, love"

 

 

"Well, what do you think?" asked Cullen, he and Rosy had woken early and gone to the Castle turned Clinic.  
"It's great" she answered, as Cullen led her to their room.  
"Whenever we come out here, we will stay here" Cullen told her.  
They went in the room, and after taking a good look at it, sat on the bed.  
"Do you really think your siblings will help you?" asked Rosy, as he held her.  
"Brandson already said yes" answered Cullen, then added " I hope that Mia, her husband and Rosalie will also agree to help"  
"Something tells me that Rosalie will say yes" joked Rosy, remembering a conversation between the two of them about Rylen.  
"Let's hope Mia and Scott also agree" sighed Cullen.  
The two of them stayed still for a few minutes,then after a silence, Rosy told him  
"When will we leave for Denerim?" asked Rosy.  
"If everything goes as I hope, maybe in a month" Cullen answered.  
"Did you tell your siblings that we were coming here?" asked Rosy, rising her head and looking at him in the eyes.  
"No" he laughed "Maybe we should head back"  
Rosy nodded her head as they both got up, they then left, going back to the house. By the time they arrived, everyone else was having lunch.  
"There they are!" said Mia.  
"Where did you two lovebirds disappear to?" asked Brandson.  
"We went to the Castle" answered Cullen, then looked at Mia "She knows"  
"And you survived!" joked Mia, sitting next to Scott.  
"He did" laughed Rosy.  
"Well, what did you think?" asked Scott, who had short black hair and dark brown eyes, he was as tall as Cullen.  
"It was wonderful" answered Rosy.  
"Yes, thank you for helping me get the furniture, Scott" Cullen thanked him.  
"Of course, Cullen" replied Scott.  
"Now that we are all here, there is something I must ask of all of you" said Cullen.  
"Brother, what's wrong?" asked Rosalie.  
"Nothing" answered Cullen "It's just that................." he sighed "When the King visited Skyhold, he offered me a position at Court, which I am going to take.I am going to become the Commander of Ferelden, and because of this, I won't be able to manage the clinic. I need you all to please help Rylen run it"  
"Of course we'll help" agreed Emma, she added "Brandson had already told me of this. You have our support"  
"As well as ours" agreed Scott, after he turned to Mia, who nodded her head.  
"I will help too, brother" said Rosalie.  
"Thank you, all of you" Rosy told them.  
"We have to organize ourselves. It's going to be hard to handle the farm and the clinic" explained Mia.  
"There is still one of the main bedrooms available, someone is going to have to move into the Clinic" Brandson told them.  
"Lyrium withdrawal is a hard thing to get through, I'm sure it's a harder thing to see" said Cullen, holding Rosy's hand, he added "I don't think that Brandson, or that you, Mia, should see"  
"So I guess I should be the one to move into the clinic" suggested Rosalie.  
"We will really appreciate that, Rosalie" smiled Rosy.  
"The farm will supply the clinic. I'm sure that once Cullen receives his title, we won't be the only ones sending food" agreed Emma.  
"Well, then Brandson and I will go by the clinic everyday to help Rosalie and Rylen" agreed Scott.  
"Rylen will keep track of any documentation related to the clinic. Rosalie......I'm going to need you to help organize the healers. The Chantry is going to send us some Revered Mothers and Clerics to start helping us" explained Cullen "Rosalie, the three of us need to move into the Clinic today, they are arriving this evening"  
"Of course, brother" agreed Rosalie.  
"The Bull and his Chargers have also agreed to help, they will also be coming with us" Cullen told them "They're going to meet us here"  
"Sounds like we should start thinking on what to make for dinner" said Emma.  
"That will not be necessary" said Cullen.  
"Of course it is, brothers. Neither of the three of you, Cookie, or your friends will go to the clinic without having dinner first" argued Mia.  
"Thank you all " Rosy thanked them "Not just for helping us with this, but for welcoming me to your family"  
"Well......we should thank you for having married Cullen" joked Brandson.  
"We actually thought that Cullen had made an oath to celibacy when he joined the Templars" giggled Rosalie.  
"Well I didn't!" argued Cullen.  
"We know, brother" laughed Mia "Mother and Father would be so proud of you"  
The seven of them, and Cookie, finished eating, and then begin to get everything ready to go to the clinic. Mia and Emma started to gather food to cook dinner, Rosalie got her clothes, with Rosy's help. Cullen and Scott took Rosy's and Cullen's clothes to the clinic, while Brandson looked after his son and Cookie.  
Cullen and Scott returned later that afternoon with Bull and his Chargers, and after having dinner, they all went to the clinic except for Brandson, his wife, and his son. Rylen received them, helping Rosalie get her things to her room, while Cullen and Rosy showed the others around.   
The people sent by the Chantry arrived later that evening, and the Chargers' healer taught them how to make curing potions and poultices. Some time later, Mia and Scott went back home. At around midnight, everyone retired to get some sleep.  
"Are things going the way you planned?" asked Rosy, as both her and Cullen layed down to sleep.  
"Yes, they are" answered Cullen.  
"Cullen......where is Cookie?" asked Rosy.  
"He decided to stay with Rosalie" Cullen told her, as he kissed her cheek.  
The two of them held each other in silence, after a while, Rosy asked  
"Love, can I ask you something?"  
"Yes" sighed Cullen.  
"When will we try to have children?" asked Rosy.  
"I wish I could say once Thedas is safe again, but that hasn't been possible in over twelve years" answered Cullen.  
"I know Solas will come to his senses and realize he doesn't need to destroy this world" Rosy told him, then added "Cullen.....I want to try"  
"As do I" he whispered "Nothing will make me happier than to have a child with you"  
"Or as many as the Maker sends us" laughed Rosy.  
"Rosy............." Cullen sighed as he sat up "There is something that Alistar told me when he and his wife visited Skyhold, when he offered me to become his Commander"  
"What is it?" asked Rosy, as she also stood up.  
"He told me that the Queen could sense something was not right, that Thedas will need to fight for it's survival again, and that an army will be needed" explained Cullen "He wants to make sure that we will be ready for anything"  
"Is that why you want to wait?" asked Rosy.  
"At least I want to tell the King and Queen about our friend's plans" Cullen told her.  
Rosy layed back down, a little angry, Cullen continued "Love, it's just a few more weeks"  
Rosy didn't say anything, she only turned to lay on her side. Cullen layed down behind her, and hugged her, after a silence.......  
"You know what else he told me?" he asked her.  
"What?" asked Rosy, annoyed.  
"That once I married you, I would realize how you would be right most of the time" he told her.  
"Most of the time?" Rosy teased.  
"All right, maybe all the time" he laughed.  
"Maybe?" she giggled.  
"Yes maybe" he chuckled.  
Rosy smiled, and sighed, with Cullen still holding her. After a silence, she said  
"Cullen.....please promise me that we will try"  
"Of course we will. As many as the Maker sends us" he promised.  
Both of them fell asleep a few minutes later. That night, Rosy was the one who had the same dream Cullen had about a year ago, when she had closed the last rift.

 

"She was so beautiful!" said Rosy, after she had told Cullen of the dream as both of them got changed from their sleeping garments "She had your curly hair and golden eyes"  
"Her hair was black, and she also had your skin" Cullen told her, as he began to help brush her hair.  
"It's the same dream you had, isn't it?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes, it is" he answered, as he kept brushing her hair "You know, I think your hair is getting longer"  
"I thinking about letting it grow" she told him "What do you think?"  
"You'll be beautiful no matter how short or long it is" he replied, as he kissed her head "I'm sure her hair will still be curly"  
Rosy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes, and after a while, asked "How do you think the one I was pregnant with will look like?"  
"I don't know" he chuckled,as he hugged her after she stood.  
"I wish I could have taught them how to become rogues" Rosy said, sadly.  
"I suppose I will have to teach them how to become warriors instead" Cullen told her, as he held her tightly.  
"Cullen.......what if we become parents to a mage?" she asked.  
"We will ask your brother to teach our child" he sighed.  
"You have thought of it" she asked.  
"Yes" he answered.  
There was a knock on the door, interrupting their conversation.  
"It's open" yelled Cullen.  
"We will come in if you two are dressed" laughed Rosalie.  
"We are" giggled Rosy.  
The door opened, and Rosalie and Rylen came in.   
"Cullen, I have found a small room to have the main office. We just came back from seeing it, but wanted to get your opinion" Rosalie told Cullen.  
"I don't think you need my opinion, you two are going to be in charge here when we're not here" said Cullen.  
"And what about when you are here?" asked Rylen.  
"Well, we need to find a way to organize this place. We could get started, let's talk in the office Rylen" replied Cullen.  
Both men then left, closing the door behind them.  
"So you found the office?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes" answered Rosalie.  
"And instead of telling Cullen first, you told Rylen?" asked Rosy.  
"I ran into him as I came out I......." tried to explain Rosalie "All right. I'm attracted to him"  
"Well I'm glad, he seems to like you too" Rosy told her.  
"Thank you, Rosy" Rosalie thanked her "Did you talk to Cullen?"  
"Yes. He wants to wait" Rosy answered, as she sat on the bed.  
"For how long?" asked Rosalie.  
"Until we get to Denerim" replied Rosy.  
"Just a few weeks" Rosalie told her "You didn't tell him, did you?"  
"I don't want to tell him until I'm sure" replied Rosy, as she placed her hand on her stomach.  
"I could get a healer to come and check you, might as well make sure now" Rosalie told her.  
"No" replied Rosy "I have a better idea. Let's go see the Charger's healer while Cullen is distracted"  
"And who do you think is distracting him and why?" teased Rosalie.  
"You planned this" said Rosy, shocked.  
"I want to know for sure if you are pregnant as much as you do, so I asked Rylen to help me" explained Rosalie.  
"Does he know?" asked Rosy.  
"No, this is still our secret" answered Rosalie.  
"All right" sighed Rosy "Then let's go"  
Both women left, and went to the part of the clinic where Bull and his Chargers had stayed. Bull's healer checked Rosy, only to find out she wasn't pregnant, but only had a delay. Although Rosy was a bit upset, all she did was think about her dream, and about how it'll come true sometime soon.

 

 

Three weeks passed since Cullen and Rosy had arrived at South Reach, and the two of them, with the help of Rosalie and Rylen, were able to find a way to organize the clinic and how things would be handled once they were gone. The time was approaching for them to go to Denerim, especially since Alistar had sent word that he was sending someone to help the Chargers escort Cullen and Rosy.  
"I was a bit disappointed at first, but all I kept thinking about was the dream, and I felt better" said Rosy, she had just told Cullen about when she thought she was pregnant.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.  
"I wanted to make sure before I said anything, I got my hopes up" she answered.  
"Did you tell anyone else besides Rosalie?" asked Cullen.  
"No, she is the only one who knows" she answered.  
He went to hug her, then said "I know I said I wanted to wait, but I can't wait for you to give me the news that you're pregnant either"  
"So have you?" asked Rosy.  
"I stopped taking the potion when we got here, and you?" asked Cullen.  
"The day we got married" she answered "Bull's healer told me that it takes time for it to come off, that I would not get pregnant right after I stopped taking it"  
"We're going to Denerim as soon as the people the King sent get here, it should be any day now" he told her, after a silence.  
Rosy sighed, then there was a knock in the door.  
"Come in" said Rosy, as Cullen let her go.  
"Cullen, Rosy, there is someone here to see you" said Rylen as he opened the door.  
"Who?" asked Cullen, as both left the room.  
"Us!" yelled Jason, he had arrived with Leliana and Cassandra.  
"Brother!" yelled Rosy, as she ran to hug Jason.  
"I assume you are either here for the Chantry or for the King" said Cullen.  
"No" Cassandra told him "We are just visiting"  
"At least we are" Leliana teased.  
"All right. Queen Julissa wrote to me, asking me to come here to help escort you to Denerim, she says that she needs to speak with me" explained Cassandra.  
"And Leliana was sent to make sure that the Chantry is helping" joked Jason, as he let go of Rosy.  
"I no longer belong to the Chantry of Orlais. Divine Victoria is trying to get things to be the way they were, but that won't fix anything. Ferelden is working on making the change that Thedas needs to make. I am here for the Chantry that works from Denerim, which is only focused on helping others" explained Leliana.  
"Most of the people that have come here from the Chantry came from Ferelden, those sent from Orlais are here because Mother Giselle convinced them. We have no doubts that we might have people that report to the Divine" Cullen told them.  
"At least we are not doing anything wrong" interrupted Rosalie "I think we should just keep doing what we are doing"  
"Everyone, this is my sister Rosalie" said Cullen "Sister this is........."  
"I know brother, Seeker Cassandra, Spymaster Leliana, and your brother in law, Enchanter Trevelyan" interrupted Rosalie "Rylen had told me much of you"  
"Enchanter?" joked Jason "Is this your doing, my dear brother in law?"  
"No!" answered Cullen, quickly.  
"I know, it's the King's" Jason told them.  
"I heard that you had made contact with Grand Enchanter Fiona" said Rosy.  
"Yes, she is currently supporting my idea. Many of the mages that don't have a home have gone to her College of Enchanters. She has sent some to start teaching in Ferelden and The Free Marchers" answered Jason "I have asked two mages to accompany me to Stone Bear Hold, I am curious on how they teach magic"  
"They're different, I'll tell you that" joked Leliana.  
"Who are these two mages?" asked Culen.  
"I thing we should go and eat something" recommended Rosalie.  
They all agreed, and went to the dining room to eat. After eating, Cullen, Leliana , Rylen, and Rosalie went to the office, while Cassandra went to help the Chargers and the alchemists brought by Jason to make potions and poultices.   
Both Jason and Rosy took a walk around the clinic, coming to the library.  
"Have you heard anything from your friend Dorian?" asked Jason "I heard he took his father's place after his death"  
"Yes, we have kept in contact through our communication crystals. Apparently, he gave Bull one too" replied Rosy.  
"And how are you, sister?" asked Jason, worried.  
"I'm fine" she answered.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"I still feel sad about missing my arm" she told him "But Cullen is taking care of me. He promised me that everything will be all right, and he is keeping his word. I have been very happy"   
"I'm glad" Jason smiled "He's not bad for a Templar. A lot of the templars in Ostwich joined the Inquisition when they heard they would be led by one of their own. Some of them have come here to stop taking lyrium, it seems that there are some that want to join Cassandra's new order of Seekers"  
"If Leliana told you about Inquisitor Ameridan, you would know why Cassandra feels inspired" said Rosy.  
"I'm sure she'll do well, especially for what is to come" Jason told her "Leliana told me, the King and Queen about the Dread Wolf"  
"The King sent you to Stone Bear Hold, didn't he?" asked Rosy.  
"Yes" answered Jason "Leliana showed them your report".  
"Queen Julissa wants to speak with Cassandra about her new order of Seekers to be prepared to fight" guessed Rosy.  
"That I don't know" Jason replied.  
"Brother? Who are the two mages that are going to see the Avvar with you?" asked Rosy.  
"Sister........" tried to answer Jason.  
"Jason tell me! I don't want anything to surprise Cullen!" Rosy demanded.  
"Well, he is in for a surprise. The King asked me to talk to the Avvar, but sent Hawke and Anders to go with me"  
"Cullen is not going to like this" sighed Rosy.  
"I know" whispered Jason, as he hugged her "Hopefully, things will go well"  
"With Rosalie's and Cassandra's curiosity of the love story between Hawke and Anders, it will" giggled Rosy.  
"And with his love for Templars......"joked Jason, as he let her go "Don't worry, he is glad that the Inquisition supported mages, and supports my plan completly"  
"I'm so proud of you, Jason" whispered Rosy.  
"And I am of you" he also whispered.  
The two of them left the library, and heard yelling when walking outside the office  
"You can't be serious!" yelled Cullen.  
"It was the King's decision after I told him about Solas!" argued Leliana.  
Rosy and Jason came inside the office  
"What's happenning?" asked Rosy.  
"Lady Leliana just told us that Hawke and her lover will be arriving tomorrow with the escort sent by the King" answered Rylen.  
"That man is an abomination! I will not let him hurt anyone else!" argued Cullen.  
"That abomination might be the only way to find out how we can stop Solas, Cullen. He will not become a threat to any of us without a reason" said Jason.  
"Do you know of this, Rosy?" asked Cullen.  
"Yes" answered Rosy "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have them here, but we have no choice. Solas loves the fade, if we find a way to stop him by using this against him, then it's worth it"  
"I heard Cole and his girlfriend will be coming with them" interrupted Bull, coming in "It seems that Cole has been showing the spirit in that mage compassion"  
"Cole was once a spirit of compassion..........and his girlfriend, well............this place could use a Bard" joked Jason, looking at Leliana.  
"No" laughed Leliana.  
"Cullen..........the past is the past. The King and Queen trust Hawke and Anders, a good change cannot come at the price of blood" Rosalie told them.  
"She's right, Cullen" agreed Rylen.  
"All right" sighed Cullen "I suppose that Alistar and his wife trust them for a reason"  
"Well, if it wasn't for him, the Queen would be either dead or childless" Leliana told him.  
"I heard he had a huge participation in discovering the cure" said Cassandra "I suppose he has saved the Grey Wardens"  
"Maybe our visit to Stone Bear Hold will tell us more than just how to stop the Dread Wolf" said Jason "Now......about the Bard......"  
"I said no!" laughed Leliana, as she left the room, with Jason following her.  
"Seeker, why don't you come see the Chargers, they have missed you" said Bull.  
"I'm sure they have" replied Cassandra, leaving with Bull.  
"Rylen, we should go and see if the food is being cooked" Rosalie recommended, and left with Rylen.  
"Cullen......are you all right?" asked Rosy.  
"I don't know" Cullen answered "Have you noticed how Rylen and Rosalie have been looking at each other?"  
"Yes" Rosy giggled "Like we used to look at each other"  
"Used to?" asked Cullen, hugging her.  
"All right" she sighed "Still look at each other"  
"Despite anything he might have done, Anders is a good healer" said Cullen "He pushed for a change, a bad one, but things changed. If he hadn't done what he did, Cassandra would have never recruited me to the Inquisition"  
"And we would have never met" agreed Rosy.  
He held her tighter, then said "I suppose that now that the King and Queen know..........."  
"We're going to try?" asked Rosy, shocked.  
"Yes" he whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

 

"I suppose I should be glad that you all are no longer templars" said Anders, as Cullen showed him, Hawke and Carver around.  
"As am I" replied Cullen.  
"The rest of the escort are speaking with Bull" interrupted Hawke.  
"Who came with you?" asked Cullen.  
"Your friends Cole and Maryden, and also Nathaniel Howe, who is in charge of them" answered Hawke.  
"After twelve years, it's still surprising to hear of the Howe family" said Cullen.  
"His father is the one who stained his family's name. Thanks to our past Warden Commander, Nathaniel has recovered his family's honor" Carver told him.  
"There you all are" yelled Jason, who was coming behind them with Rosy.  
"Lady Inquisitor!" said Anders.  
"Please, call me Rosy" Rosy asked them.  
"Or maybe Lady Ruthersford" joked Jason.  
"Rosy is fine, Enchanter" agreed Cullen.  
"Not you too!" groaned Jason.  
"I'm sure Mother and Father like that" laughed Rosy.  
"They do, but it's too formal" said Jason "Not to be used amongst friends and family"  
"Anyway, we should go in the dinning room. The others are waiting" recommended Rosy.  
"Before we go in, may I ask you something Lady Rosy?" asked Anders.  
"Of course" answered Rosy "Just Rosy"  
"Rosy it is then" replied Anders "My question is, why did you support the mages and give them their freedom?"  
"Because it was the right thing to do" answered Rosy "I know that not all mages are bad, just as many templars weren't bad. I believe that there is a way in which we can all live peacefully, we just have to find it"  
"If all Templars had been bad, do you think my sister would have married one?" joked Jason.  
"I'm sure that all Rosy saw was a good man in you, Cullen, despite you having been a templar" agreed Hawke.  
"A good templar" added Anders.  
"I never thought I'll hear you say that" said Cullen.  
"Well, your wife just said that not all of you were bad" Anders told him "And I know you have always been a good man, regarless of what situation you were in. You did let us escape Kirkwall"  
"I didn't do it for you" argued Cullen.  
"Then why did you do it?" asked Anders.  
"I......I don't know" answered Cullen.  
"Anyway, let's go eat! I'm starving!" interrupted Jason.  
They all went to the dinning room, where Cole was playing with Cookie.  
"Hello Cole" said Rosy.  
"I am happy, she got me treats, so he named me after something she loves" said Cole, as he got up and turned to see them "I love her a lot"  
"You read the mabari's mind?" asked Carver.  
"His name is Cookie" replied Cole "He likes being named after something you love"  
"Well, I'm not sure that there are a lot of people who hate cookies" giggled Carver, as he petted Cookie.  
"Where is Maryden?" asked Cullen.  
"Asleep, the trip here made her tired" Cole told them, then turned to Jason "Dinner is not ready yet. It'll be brought soon"  
"Then let's have a seat" recommended Hawke.  
They were joined by Rylen, Bull, Rosalie, and Nathaniel.  
"Dinner is almost ready" announced Rosalie, as they all sat.  
"Where are Scott and Brandson?" asked Cullen.  
"Seeing how there are a lot of people here, I thought that they could help us out a lot more by staying at the farm" answered Rosalie.  
"I've written to my sister, I asked her to send support here" said Nathaniel.  
"Thank you" Cullen thanked him.  
"It seems you will need a lot of help here Commander, and I will help as much as I can" Nathaniel told them.  
"Last I heard, you were a Grey Warden" said Cassandra.  
"I was. I have been cured, thanks to Queen Julissa" replied Nathaniel.  
"You hated her" whispered Cole "She knew that, but helped you anyways. She knew you could do great things"  
"She helped me get my family's honor back, even after I told her I wanted her dead" said Nathaniel.  
"The Queen has always been able to see the best in us, regardless of anything we have done" Anders added "She has always been a great woman"  
"And a great friend" said Leliana.  
"The Arishock always spoke highly of her and the King" Bull told them.  
"She is very happy to have you as her friends" Cole told them, and looked at Cookie "He wants more treats"  
"He always does" laughed Rosalie.  
"You two like each other" said Cole, looking at Rylen.  
There was an akward silence, then Rosalie said when the servants started serving the food "Finally, I'm starving"  
"This smells delicious!" giggled Hawke.  
Everyone ate, keeping small conversations amongs themselves. After a while, everyone started to retire, with Rosy and Cullen going to their room.  
"Well, that was..........." tried to say Rosy, as she layed down.  
"Better than I expected" interrupted Cullen.  
Cookie started to snore quietly, Cullen chuckled "That's one that should be able to sleep well" he layed down, hugging her.  
Rosy turned to see him, then whispered "Cullen, everything will be all right"  
"I don't understand how the King can trust him this way, after everything he has done" said Cullen.  
"The King might not trust him, but the Queen does" Rosy told him "She trusts the son of the man that killed her family"  
"I suppose Rosalie is right, and I should let things stay in the past" said Cullen, kissed her forehead, and added "And focus on the future"  
"I'm so proud of you" she whispered, then kissed him.

 

Cullen woke early the next day, dressing quietly to not wake Rosy. He went to the kitchen, having decided to make her breakfast.   
"I never thought I'll see you like this, Knight Capitan" said Anders, from the kitchen door.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cullen.  
"Same thing you are doing" answered Anders "I want to surprise Hawke"  
Cullen looked at him, without showing any kind of reaction. Cullen had never trusted Anders, and after what had happenned at Kirkwall, decided to not let his guard down.  
"Commander.........I will not try to do anything to harm anyone. I'm going to try very hard to not disappint Hawke again" explained Anders.  
"I don't trust you, and you have betrayed her before. I still don't understand how she is still with you" said Cullen, coldly.  
"I have wondered the same" Anders agreed "I know I have done terrible things, sometimes I wonder why I am still alive"  
"How did you end up in Denerim?" asked Cullen.  
"For some reason, Queen Julissa trusts me. She sent word asking me to help her search for the cure in the Deep Roads, just as Hawke received a letter from Varric. I joined the Queen while Hawke went to Skyhold. I helped the other mage that went with us to work on the potion that eventually cured the Queen. Julissa convinced me to go to Denerim to help cure her husband, Nathaniel, and Avernus" explained Anders.  
"And Ferelden looked past what you have done for curing the King and Queen" said Cullen, as he almost finished making breakfast.  
"That seems to be the case" Anders told him "Although I don't know for how long it will last. Hopefully by helping Enchanter Trevelyan, I will be able to keep Hawke safe"  
"I thought that the King and Queen were keeping you safe" said Cullen.  
"The King of Starkhaven started sending assassins when I reunited with Hawke when she returned from the Anderfells. The Queen and Nathaniel set up a spy network, especially after she asked me and Hawke to help her through her pregnancy. When Varric was named Vicount of Kirkwall, Hawke went to visit him, and on her way back, stopped in Amaranthine for Carver, who had been called to Denerim. Julissa offered Carver the cure, and he took it" continued Anders.  
"I assume this was after Leliana told them about the Dread Wolf" guessed Cullen.  
"That was later, even as Warden Commander, the Queen had always had an instinct when things are not right" replied Anders.  
"The King told me the same thing when they went to Skyhold" agreed Cullen.  
"They have formed a secret order, in case your friend tries something. No one in court knows about what is hapenning, and the King wants to keep this a secret for as long as possible" finished Anders.  
"I assume that for now, we'll have to work together to keep what we care for safe" agreed Cullen "But I am only doing this for Rosy"  
"As I am for Hawke" replied Anders, then added "Just so you know, the only thing I wanted was for mages to have their freedom so they could have what you have"  
"And that is?" asked Cullen.  
Anders grabbed a cup, pouring tea inside, and answered "A family"  
Anders left, and Cullen finished setting everything up. He went back to his bedroom to find Rosy starting to wake up.  
"Where did you go?" she yawned.  
"I wanted to surprise you" answered Cullen, as he put her food on the table by her side of the bed.  
"Oh, love" she laughed, as she stood up, using the sheet to cover herself.  
He sat, and whispered "Good morning"  
"Good morning" she chuckled "My dear husband, why are you spoiling me?"   
"Because you deserve it" he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.  
"When will we be leaving?' she asked.  
"I don't know yet" he answered, as he pulled away "I'm going to speak with Nathaniel and Rylen, I'll be back"  
Cullen left, and went to the office. He started to look over the paperwork, and was later joined by Rosalie, and Rylen. The three of them talked, organizing themselves for when Cullen and Rosy left. When they finished, Cullen called Nathaniel to the office, and the two of them decided that they would leave for Denerim in two days.  
Hawke, Anders, Jason, Cole, and Carver left that evening, while Maryden and Leliana decided to stay at the Clinic to help while they came back. As for Cassandra, Nathaniel, and Bull, they prepared everything for the trip to Denerim. Two days after Hawke and the others left, Cassandra, Nathaniel, the Bull and his Chargers , Cullen and Rosy left for Denerim, ready for what was to come.


End file.
